Ninjago: Maiden of The Moon
by FionnaAndCakeRocks
Summary: What happens when Sensei Wu gets new students, and one of them happens to be his daughter? This story is adventurous, and romantic through and through! Rated T for romantic content. I do not own Ninjago.
1. Chapter 1: Air, Water, Plant, and Moon

"New students?!" the Ninja said in unison. They immediately started asking questions.

"Who are they?" said jay.

"What're they like?" asked Kai. Nya then threw a paper on the table in front of her. Cole picked it up, then began to read it.

"The names of the new students are Susanne Tizuko, Kaitlyn Yigari, Lily Anu, and..." he said.

"What?" said Zane.

"... Lauren Wu." All of the boys' faces paled at the statement. They looked at Sensei, and gaped. Kai's face turned into a suspicious frown.

"Who's the mom?" he asked in a dark tone. Wu whacked him in the head with his staff.

"_Ow_! It was just a question!" Kai grunted. The rest laughed, and Kai grabbed the paper from Cole.

"I had no idea that we would be expecting more girls here," said Zane. Nya just rolled her eyes.

"Gotta problem with it?" she said.

"Absolutely not!" Zane replied. "Anyway, Sensei, when will they be arriving?" Sensei's face went blank for a second, then he gave an embarrassed laugh.

"I, uh, forgot to tell you. They'll be here today!" he said. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"_What_?!" they yelled.

"Our room's a pig sty!" Jay exclaimed. "Who knows how much time we have to clean it?"

_Ding dong! _went the doorbell.

"They're here!" shouted Cole. Each ninja rushed to tidy up, and Nya went to the door.

"Hello there!" Nya said as she opened the door. Sure enough, four girls were standing there. One girl stepped forward to take Nya's outstretched hand.

"Hi! You must be Nya, my name's Lauren," she said. Lauren wore a silver shirt with a pair of jeans, and she had a waist length braid of brown hair. Another girl, Susanne, walked over to the door. She had red-brown hair with a yellow sundress on. She was a very happy-go-lucky person, so she smiled ear to ear as Nya gave her a curt nod. The third girl, Kaitlyn, had long blonde hair and had on a blue jacket over a grey shirt and blue skirt. The last girl, Lily, had black hair, and was dressed in a green outfit resembling a school uniform.

"Welcome to the Monestary," Nya said. "The boys should be in here shortly." All of them had sat down in the living room.

"Thank you," said Lauren. "As you may know, this is Susanne, Kaitlyn, and Lily. We are the Ninja of Air, Water, Plant, and Moon." Nya nodded in reply, and sipped a cup of tea she had made. Soon, the boys came back into the room. They all stared at the new students who had arrived. Zane was the first to speak up.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Zane. But, well, you probably already... know that." Kaitlyn looked at Zane for a long time, as if he was a ghost. Susanne elbowed her, and she snapped out of it.

"Oh. Yes," Kaitlyn said. "You all are known very well where we're from."

"Really?" said Cole. "Some recognition!" Everyone laughed, and they were shown around. The girls set up their beds, and went to eat dinner.

Later, after a dinner cooked by Zane, everyone seperated. Lily, Kaitlyn, and Nya went into the living room. Susanne, Jay, Cole and Zane were in the Game Room, and Susanne was actually pretty good at the game. Lauren went to talk to Sensei, and Kai followed, he was suspicious about this father situation.

"Dad!" Lauren shouted. "I wasn't the one who needed help! You can't say that you didn't want me to be here!" Kai was confused, they were here for help? Not just as students?

"I didn't want you to be here!" Wu replied. "The spirits told me to bring you!" Lauren's eyes burned with an intensity that Kai hadn't noticed before. He, actually, thought it was kind've cute.

_What? What am I saying? _he thought. _She is here as a... student, and that's how it will remain. _Despite what he had just told himself, he couldn't resist looking back at Lauren. There was just something about her. maybe it was her long hair, maybe it was her eyes, maybe it was her voice. Just, something about her made him smile.

"Oh, _so sorry_!" Lauren yelled. "Sorry I don't treat you like you're amazing and perfect! Like all of you're little subjects do!" Kai was surprised. He had so much power, and yet his own daughter was showing him up?

"Sorry I'm not made out of sugar, and do all the things you want people to do! That must be _such _an inconvenience!" she said. Lauren looked down, sadness then covered the fire in her eyes.

"We used to be so close," she said under her breath. "What happened? What made you change?" Lauren began to cry, and ran out of her father's study room, into her own room. Kai didn't know what was happening, but he stepped into her room.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Lauren spun around, shock in her eyes.

"I- I uh," she stuttered. "I'm fine." Kai saw that she was still tearing up, so he walked over, still unaware of the feeling he was experiencing. He sat down next to Lauren, and put his arm around her.

"Father's can be difficult," he said. Lauren looked at Kai, and she too was in the same feeling limbo as Kai was.

"But... When my father died, things got way worse," said Kai. "I couldn't go on for a couple of days, but, what doesn't kill _you _makes you stronger right?" Lauren smiled, and stood up.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2: Emotional Problems

The next day, Lauren and Kai were sitting on the couch, with Cole sitting on another chair nearby. Nya and Jay were talking to Susanne and Lily about the layout of the Monestary, and Kaitlyn and Zane were in the kitchen cooking that night's dinner.

"So... about last night," Lauren said. "Do you really know what I was feeling?" Kai sat up.

"Oh yeah, I can relate," Kai said, then Lauren hugged him.

"Thanks for understanding," she whispered. "I've had so much trouble with my father lately, it's as if he doesn't even love me anymore." Kai's eyes widened, then he smiled.

"No problem," he replied. "And hey, I'm here if you get into trouble." Lauren broke away, and the two laughed a little.

"Well, I'm going into the city, I'll be back later!" said Lauren as she walked out of the living room. She grabbed her jacket, then walked out the front door with a final goodbye. Kai sat back a little bit, with the slightest sigh.

"So what was that about?" Cole said. Kai jerked up again.

_Oh gosh! I forgot everyone was nearby! _he thought. _Why do these things happen to me?!_

"Uh," he said. "Whatever." Kai walked out, and went into his bedroom. He was blushing, and smiling from ear to ear. He now knew what feelings he felt last night. He liked Lauren, and maybe even had more feelings than _like_. He wondered if Lauren felt the same. Wait, what was he thinking?!

_I never thought that I would have to be reunited with_ _you_, Lauren thought.

"The feeling is mutual," said a voice behind her. "Daughter."

"Hello, father," Lauren said. "What do you want?" Wu was sitting on a rock behind Lauren, who was in a clearing on the side of the mountain.

"I just wanted to chat," said the Sensei. "Can't we have a father-daughter talk?" He sipped a tea cup, and Lauren began to get angry again.

"What do you want?!" Lauren repeated, this time yelling. Wu just stood up and walked away.

"I guess not," he said, and Wu walked away.

"It's not like that!" Kai yelled after dinner. The boys and girls were in their respective rooms, and Cole and jay were bugging Kai all day.

"We're not stupid, Kai," Jay sneered. "It's so obvious!" Kai rolled his eyes, and tried to go to sleep. Suddenly, a voice whispered in his ear.

"Kai's got emotional problems," it said. And "it" was Cole. Kai opened his eyes, and he saw Jay and Cole laughing, and rolling on the ground.

"Oh, _ha, ha_!" he muttered. He did like Lauren, but he didn't know if Lauren liked him back. That didn't bother him, but it was way too noticeable now, and he was worried that it would completely ruin the potential relationship.

_Stupid_! He thought.

"Well, Lauren?" Susanne asked. Her red hair draped back behind her ears. Susanne was right in Lauren's face, smiling a devious smile.

"Well, what?" Lauren replied. Susanne giggled, and then her face crashed into seriousness.

"Kai," she said. "Seriously? Have you forgotten your little love fest already?"

"W-What?!" Lauren exclaimed. "Excuse me, what?!" Lauren was blushing, and Lily and Kaitlyn took notice.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Kaitlyn said flatly.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Lauren yelled. She put her pillow up to her face, and Lily sat on her bed.

"Well, Lauren, if it makes you feel better, I..." said Lily. Lauren looked up from her pillow, and Lily whispered in her ear.

"I... like Cole," Lily said. The two girls exchanged a look, and smiled.

The next morning, Lauren and Kai tried to keep their distances. Lily and Lauren whispered together, talking about their "interests". Kai stared at Lauren for a while, and Jay jabbed him with his elbow. Kai looked over at Jay, who was raising his eyebrows repeatedly.

_"Really?"_ said Kai. "I'm not in the mood."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Nya said as she walked through the door.

"Hey Nya," said Susanne. "What's up?"

"Not much, just heard about something happening up on the next mountain last night though," she replied. Everyone perked up at the statement.

"What do you mean?" asked Zane, who had just come out of the kitchen after cooking breakfast.

"Well, there's no way to know for sure, but someone said that they had heard something... not quite human." Lauren's interest was peaked.

"Who told you this?" she said.

"Your father, actually." Lauren then froze, and clenched her hands into fists.

"How do you know it was true then?" Lauren said, her voice shaking. "How are you sure he wasn't deceiving you?" Kaitlyn put her hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"Lauren, this is not the time or place," Kaitlyn whispered.

"I don't care!" she yelled back. "Never, ever trust my father!" With that, Lauren stormed out of the room, and she ran out the front door, Kaitlyn trailing behind her, calling her name. Back in the living room, Susanne and Lily sighed.

"What was that about?" Nya asked the two girls. Lily nodded to Susanne, who in turn started at the beginning.

"Well, when Lauren was about eight years old, Sensei Wu was a very loving father. However, one day she and her father were taking a walk through the local village. Sensei told her that she needed to wait where she was while he went to buy tea leaves. He said he would be right back."

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"Well, he never, returned," Susanne said. "Then, a day or so later, Lauren found a letter back at her home that said that Sensei wasn't going to be back, ever. From that day forward, Lauren swore that she would never need her father again, and would protect everyone, except him. He was the reason that she's the strongest member on our team."

"Wait, she's your leader?" said Kai. Susanne nodded.

"She'll be gone for the rest of the day," Lily sighed. "She just needs some space, due to the fact that she had to be with her father again." Kai looked out the window, as if Lauren was right outside.

Then the alarm sounded.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter DISCORD!

"Something's going on in Ninjago City!" Nya cried. "A crazed airship swooped in, and started to abduct people from the city!"

"What?!" said Kai. "Let's go!"

"Ninjago!" everyone said in unison. Kaitlyn had just come through the door, and rushed alongside everyone else. Susanne grabbed her Staff of Wind, Lily her Whip of Vines, and Kaitlyn her Shield of Waves. Lauren owned the Katana of the Moon, but seeing that she wasn't here, the rest of the ninjas set off. They each used their dragons, and the new students' dragons shared their owners' colors.

"Nya, what exactly are we dealing with?" Susanne asked through her headset.

"Well, reports are that the ship was letting people down from it, who are currently taking people back into it! You need to hurry!" Nya replied.

"On it!" said Zane. The team flew into the city, immediately seeing the ship. Many people were running through the streets, but strangely the majority were women. Suddenly, a giant panel on the side of the ship glowed, and a woman's head came on the screen.

"Hello," said the woman. "My name is Chancellor Fiera, the head of the DISCORD organization. I mean you no harm, we just need all of the men in Ninjago for experiments, to better... strengthen them. There is one specific group of men that we need for this experiment to work. We need... the Ninja." At the statement, all of the team gasped in shock. The girls scowled, and moved to attack.

"We'll take care of this," said Lily. "You need to fall back. We cannot risk you being taken, especially on our first mission." The boys nodded, and the girls jumped off of their dragons, directly on top of the airship.

Lauren was on the side of the mountain next to the Monestary. She had heard a noise, as if someone was crying, and she walked towards it. She drew near, and took out her Katana. She went through the bushes, and saw a woman half limping, half running away from something.

"Miss? What's wrong?" Lauren said with concern. The woman looked up at her.

"P-Please," she said. "Please, save Ninjago City. My husband, John, was... taken, as well as all of the men in the city!" The woman began to cry, and Lauren nodded in acknowledgement.

"Of course." She ran in the direction of Ninjago City, and whistled for her dragon. After her dragon, Star, arrived, she flew off to Ninjago City.

"Hiyah!" said Susanne as she threw her shield at a horde of DISCORD soldiers. "Lily! Can you help _oof_!" Susanne was knocked off of her feet and off of the ship, barely saved by Jay and his dragon.

"Jay, no! I told you to stay back!" she cried.

"Blue Ninja found," said a mechanical voice, as Jay was surrounded by a technological light, and transported to the inside of the airship.

"Jay! No!" Susanne yelled. Kai couldn't take it anymore, and dove in with his dragon, ramming into the side of the ship. He too, sadly was taken by DISCORD, but not before a grey blur appeared, and slashed into the bottom of the airship.

"You. Have gone too far!" Lauren shouted. Cole and Zane swooped in too, and were teleported. Now, all of the girls were fighting with extreme force.

"What do you want with them?!" Lauren screamed. She was answered with the image of Chancellor Fiera.

"My girl, we need them to make them stronger," Fiera said. "Surely you would understand... Titania." Lauren tensed up, all her rage and shock chanelled now.

"No one..." Lauren barely said audibly. "CALLS ME THAT ANYMORE!" She then had a suit of silver armor on. Lauren's Katana began to glow, and light encased her. She slashed at the ship left and right.

"Silly, silly girl," Fiera laughed. "You have no idea, what we are capable of. Not even your Silver Power can stop us." Then, the ship flew off at incredible speed, Lauren streaming behind it. All of the girls left in awe.

"Lauren, you promised you wouldn't use your powers anymore," whispered Kaitlyn.

Inside the ship, the boys were changed into white t-shirts and jeans. Soldiers were grabbing them, and taking them to a specific room, filled to the brim with jail-like cells. They were put into their own cells, and Chancellor Fiera was brought to them.

"What do you want with us?" asked Kai. Fiera just smiled, and turned around.

"All of this, is meant for you four," she said. "Funny thing, those girls who were trying to break the ship, they don't even know what they are in for."

"You won't lay a hand on them, especially Kaitlyn!" shouted Zane. He blushed. Chancellor Fiera was shocked, then she laughed after a while.

"You really think that a Nindroid like you is able to keep this from happening? You didn't even know that we were here until we signaled you! You're pathetic, which is why we must make you stronger."

"We'll just fight until we're free!" Cole said.

"Simple modifications will prevent that," Fiera replied. "You will soon be under our complete control, so why does it matter?" Zane's hands got tighter around the bars of the cell.

"You can't do this!" he shouted.

"Oh, Zane. I already have, and I don't plan to stop anytime soon."

"We failed," said Kaitlyn.

"What are they going to do with them?" Susanne asked. "I don't want anything to happen to them!" Lauren was still calming down, and everyone else was discussing what they thought might happen back at the Monestary.

"This is horrible," muttered Lily. "How could we let this happen? On our first mission!"

"They used teleportation, it is very advanced, and just came out a week ago, so I don't know how they could've used it that quickly," Kaitlyn pointed out.

"Well, one thing's for certain, we have to get them back," said Lauren.


	4. Chapter 4: Lesson 1

Lauren was in her room, along with Susanne, Lily, Kaitlyn, and Nya. She was sitting on her bed, looking at the wall.

"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost control like that," she said. "I never wanted to use my Silver Power. I'm so, so sorry." Lauren began to tear up. She had lost it, her feelings got the better of her. Were those fourteen years of training not enough? Could she be... vulnerable? No. She could not, and would not, accept it. Lauren wiped away her tears, and stood up to face the others.

"Well, we've already decided our goal, but there's another thing. How to reach it," she said. "You all are used to using your main strengths, like your weapons right?" The others nodded, and Lauren continued.

"Right. So now, you need to rely on mostly your fighting skills," Lauren said. "Susanne, punch my hand."

"But won't it hurt you?" Susanne responded.

"Just do it." Lauren outstretched her hand so her palm wasn't covered. Susanne looked back at the others, who nodded their approval. She stood up, and walked over to Lauren.

"Don't blame me if you get hurt," she muttered. Lauren smirked, and Susanne threw a punch. Lauren was unmoved, and Susanne shook her hand.

"Woah, how'd you-"

"Fourteen years of training out on the mountainsides can get you pretty strong. I spent a lot of my time punching and kicking trees. However, I also meditated in them, so I guess only half the forest was scarred," Lauren explained. "Anyway, if we want to get to DISCORD, you're going to have to learn some more than what Sensei Kaguro taught you."

Lauren and the others had walked into the forest, and they were about to start their new training.

"Now, how can I make this easy," Lauren said. (Here comes a Mulan moment...)

"Ground, sky. Day and night. Sound and silence. Dark and light. One alone is not enough, you need both together. Winter, summer, moon and sun." Lauren knocked down a bamboo shoot with one swift kick, and stamped it on the ground beside her.

"Lesson number one," she said. "Like a rock, you must be hard." She swung her shoot with ease and power.

"Like an oak, you must stand firm," Lauren said, still swinging the shoot. "Make quick, and light your way. Think fast." She swung it over all of the girls' heads, all of them feeling the air.

"Unafraid." Then, she set her makeshift staff down, and sat in the meditating position. She breathed in, and out.

"Like a cloud, I am soft. Like bamboo, I bend in the wind," she said, almost singing. "Keeping slow, I'm at peace because I know, it's okay to be afraid." Soon, all of the girls in the clearing were practicing the mantras. Some wielding bamboo shoots, some meditating under trees.

"You have begun," Lauren said at sunset.

The four ninja groaned, barely able to stand up in their cells.

"I, think I've lost hope," said Jay between breaths. They had come back from their "experiments", where electrocution followed if they messed up. Kai pounded the bars of his cell.

"How can you say that?!" he said angrily. "How can you lose hope so quickly?"

"How come the girls haven't come to save us yet? Also, where's the Sensei, huh? We haven't seen him here, so where would he be?" Jay said, with the same anger as Kai. "If you're happy, and you know it, then there must be something wrong with you."

"I never said I was happy!" Kai yelled back. "All I know, is that we need to get out of here."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Cole muttered. Kai growled, and everyone tried to get some sleep. They didn't even know if it was night, since there were no windows, other than in the cockpit, but they didn't know where that was. There weren't any clocks either, so there was no indication of time. People just sort've crashed after they finished their share of the experiments.

"Good night, my brothers," said Zane.

"Good night," the rest said in unison.

"I don't think so," said a voice from outside their cells. A soldier, carrying one of the guns that had been seen on every single one that worked here.

"Chancellor Fiera wants to talk to you four," said a second one. "Now get up!" The ninja obeyed, slight groans escaped from them, as it was hard to get up, or move a muscle for that matter.

"Move!" the first soldier commanded. They all knew where they were going, since they'd had talks with the Chancellor before. They went down the steps of the cell room, and they went into Chancellor Fiera's office.

"Hello," she said. "I suppose you all are wondering why you are here. Well, here's the thing, after today's experiments, we've hit a breakthrough. We haven't really explained why you were brought here, the strengthening, as you've probably figured out already, was a lie." Fiera walked around her office, to the ninja's location. She smiled, and continued her thought.

"You see, men are the weaker of the two genders, and are meant to serve under women," she said with a glint in her eye. All of the ninja snarled, and Fiera noticed.

"Oh, seriously, don't tell me you aren't as excited as I am?" she asked them. "You mean to tell me that you wouldn't want to serve your exceeds? I can't believe you don't understand my main point! Soldiers, take them back to their cells."

"Yes, high Chancellor," said the two men. They were part of the organization, yet they weren't women? They all guessed that they had already been turned. What if that was what they were going to be like?

_I won't let them do this to me_, Kai thought. _They won't get away with it. Lauren, where are you?_


	5. Chapter 5: We're Not Cynics

"Girls, hear me out," Lauren said as they were on the way to the DISCORD complex. It had been three days since the girls had started their training, and they had all reached their peak physical form.

"I'm going to have to use my Silver Power," said Lauren, sadness in her voice. "I've never gone up against a threat this big before, and I fear that I would not be able to pull it off, even with all of you helping."

"Hey, we're fine with it, just as long as you don't lose control again," Lily replied. Lauren nodded, even though none of the other girls could see her while they were on their dragons.

Soon, they arrived at their destination, the DISCORD complex. Word was that all of the airships that had flown around had come together at one location, so the ninja thought that had to be their base.

"There it is," Susanne announced as it came into view. "Let's do this thing." Nya was back at the Monestary, executing the plan, which was to radio the complex, saying that they were coming, in order to perhaps rouse action inside, giving them a chance to have a good fight. Then, Nya would unlock all of the cell doors, and let all of the men free. The girls would then go inside, and beat DISCORD and Chancellor Fiera up.

"Contacting the radio control system, give me a minute," Nya said over the communication wires. "Connected."

"Who is this?" asked a voice on the other end, clearly the Chancellor herself. "What do you want, you cynics, you are the ones who were messing with our systems? All in the name of justice for Ninjago? You are the real villains, not believing us about strengthening the men. Well, I won't have it! Who am I speaking with?"

"I am Lauren Wu," answered Lauren. "And by the way, we're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say."

"You dare defy us? We won't be critiqued as if we're the people who stand for wrong!" yelled Fiera through the microphone.

"Let me repeat. We're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say. We're not critics, we just hate it all anyway," Lauren said as if Fiera hadn't spoken at all. "We're coming, so get ready." Nya cut the radio, and the girls continued on into the building. They got off of their dragons, and approached the side wall to climb up to a window. Upon reaching that window, they broke through, landing on the floor in mere seconds.

(EXPLANATION! That lign at the top, is from Cynics and Critics from Icon for Hire! I do not own it!)

Kai woke up to the sound of crashing glass. He saw that his cell door had been opened. He walked out, and saw that Lauren and the others were fighting on the ground floor.

"Jay, Cole, Zane!" he cried. "Come out here!" He said this, because he saw that all of the doors had been opened. The other boys noticed quickly, and stood beside Kai, watching the girls fight for their freedom.

"You demons!" yelled the Chancellor. "I shall extinguish you, and my plan will go without flaw!"

"How can we be demons, when we fight for the rights of angels?!" Kaitlyn shouted back.

"Fine then," Fiera said. She leaped down from her platform high above. She was dressed in metal armor, and had a gun in her hand. She began to shoot at Lauren and the others. While everyone else was fighting their opponents, Lauren tried to deal with Fiera. She slashed left and right with a sword that she made out of thin air. Suddenly, Lauren felt a bullet hit her arm, and she cried out in pain. That did not break her spirit however, and she created armor, that she now wore. It consisted of Dragon's Metal, the strongest known metal in Ninjago, and angel's wings which would be used for flight.

"Our names wont be remembered, if we die like trampled flowers! I refuse to be forgotten, written off as less than less than worthless! Scream and cry but none will hear you, plead and beg but none will help you! You no longer live as cattle, will you rise and join the battle?" Lauren called out. The other girls nodded, and people came out of their cells above them, calling down to the girls in thanks and encouragement.

"There are beings who live of our fears, and their words are like knives as they play with our lives. They'll try to control you, as if the own you. Will you let them steal your freedom?" Lauren called to the people above.

"No!" they all cried out. They began to stream down the stairs, tackling the guards. Old and young, feeble and strong.

"Channel the anger, swelling inside you! Fighting the boundary, 'til you break through! Deep in your soul there's no hesitation, So make yourself the one that they all fear!" Lauren shouted, then she looked up at the other ninja.

"There is a wild fire inside you! Burning desire you can't extinguish! Your crimson arrow rips through the twilight! This is the moment for war!" She cried.

(EXPLANATION AGAIN! The lines from Our names... to moment for war! is from Guren no Yumiya by Linked Horizon, the English version is sung by AmaLee. I do not own it!)

"Ninjago!" the girls yelled out. The floor became illuminated with silver, sky blue, yellow, and green Spinjitzu. Everyone was now wearing the same armor as Lauren, but in their respective colors. Fiera was enraged, and she jumped from platform to platform, trying to shoot the girls down.

"Now!" shouted Nya over the headsets. The girls then flew back down, towards the main control system in the building. Each wielding their weapon, they charged for the panel that controlled all of the soldiers armors. They hit it, and every soldier, including Fiera, got electrocuted.

"No!" screamed Fiera as she convulsed. "I, can't die here." The guards were trembling as well, but the prisoners were still fighting with whatever they had left.

"This is the moment, where your freedom stands, and fights!" Susanne yelled out. The prisoners then pounded their fists in the air, calling out their approvals.

"Let's move!" Lily said afterwards, leading the prisoners alongside the other girls. Lauren was at the front with the others, when her vision began to get blurry. She fell to the ground, tumbling to the right of everyone else.

"Lauren!" said a hazy voice. The bullet wound, she had lost too much blood, and she was going to black out anytime soon. She felt herself being lifted off the ground.

_This is it_, she thought.


	6. Chapter 6: The Scars

"She'll wake up soon," Wu said. "It's just a flesh wound."

"How can you say that?!" Kai yelled, tears in his eyes. "She got shot with... a... bullet!" Lauren's thoughts were very glazed over, as well were her eyes.

"Kai, you need to calm down," Sensei said. "She'll heal on her own time."

"Why her, though?" Kai asked. Lauren's head was fuzzy.

_How long have I been out for?_ she thought. She tried to move her lips to speak, ask what was going on.

"K- Kai?" she managed to say. "Where am I?"

"Oh, thank goodness!" he said. "We're in the Ninjago Hospital, you've been out for almost a week. I thought you were dead!" That was what startled Lauren. A week? How? She'd only been shot in the arm, hadn't she? She tried to open her eyes, it proved to be difficult. However, in the end, her eyes fluttered open, and she took in her surroundings. The heart monitor showed that she was breathing steadily, and the bed was raised kind've off. She looked to her right. Her right arm was in a cast, elevated above the mattress.

"I should've been more careful," she finally said. "Where are the others?"

"Back at the Monestary," Sensei said from across the room. "They've all been worried sick about you." A sip of tea followed, and Lauren thought for a moment.

"Really?" she asked. Silence followed, but only to others. Lauren's eyes grew wide as she saw a vision, something vivid, yet terrifying. Ninjago city up in flames, a dark figure standing atop a building. A man, it looked like, with a horrifying grin. Lauren watched on a different building as her comrades fought with that man, then falling like flies into the charred pits of ash and fire.

"No!" she screamed, even though it was only a dream. She fell back on her pillow, her eyes as wide as before, not remembering sitting up in the first place.

"Lauren?! What happened?!" Kai asked with panic, grabbing her shoulders. Lauren grabbed his hands, looking into Kai's eyes.

"I had a vision, where all of Ninjago was burning under the hand of some dark figure. Everyone, was dying," she replied. "It was awful." Her eyes watered, and Kai reached up to wipe the tears away.

"Hey, it was just a vision. You might just be hallucinating after the blood loss and the drugs, right?" Kai reassured her. "I wouldn't let that happen, and I know you wouldn't either, so why would you have it at all?" Kai gave her a forced smile, but it cheered her up.

"Yeah," she said. "That makes more sense. What did I think that was? An omen? Yeah right." Lauren tried to giggle a little bit, and it helped.

"Do you think I'll have a scar?" she asked Kai who thought for a moment.

"Probably," he said. "But, that's one of the signs of a warrior. After all, I was just a blacksmith before Sensei took me in and turned me into a fighter. At that point, I had basically given up hope since my parents had died. It's the scars that count." Sensei had left the room now, and it was just Lauren and Kai.

"Thanks, Kai," Lauren said, hugging him as she had before. "That makes me feel better, actually."

"See? I told you I would always be here for you," he said in return. Kai slipped on the sheet which was on the floor, and he balanced his hands on Lauren's pillow, his face just an inch from hers. The two held their breaths, and they leaned in, closing the last few centimeters. They kissed, the last traces of sadness gone.

"Did I ever tell you that I've got a thing for you?" Kai said after they finished. "If it wasn't obvious."

"I think everyone knew!" Lauren laughed. "I had the same feelings." They kissed once more, but then the door's handle turned.

"Hey, Lauren!" Susanne squealed, jumping up and down. Kai and Lauren tried to hide their blushes, but it was hard.

_That was close_, the two thought.

"You're okay!" Susanne went on. "When are they letting you out of here?"

"I- uh," Lauren said. It was all she could get out. She was beet red now.

"I think they're giving you too much blood at once," Kai said. "I'll go talk to the nurse." Kai practically ran out of the room.

_Good save Kai_, she thought.

"Good thinking," Kaitlyn said. "You look really red." Lily was in the doorway, giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Lauren. Lily then broke down on the ground, laughing like she'd never laughed before.

"What?!" Lauren demanded, the blush going away. Lily kept laughing, and laughing. Then, Lauren noticed the glass on the door.

_Oh no_, she said.

"S-Stop laughing!" stuttered Lauren, the red back in her cheeks. "Seriously!" She threw her sheets over her head, leaving Kaitlyn and Susanne in confusion.

"What?" Kaitlyn mouthed. Susanne shrugged, and they laughed too.

"Oh, don't tell me you two are in on it too!" Lauren said. That only made everyone laugh harder.

Kai was down the hall, hearing laughter. He wondered where that was coming from. Then he realized that it was coming from Lauren's room.

_Shoot, no! No! No! _he thought, as he sprinted down the hall.

He stopped at the doorway, and he saw that Lily was laughing her heart out on the floor, Lauren was completely under the covers, and Susanne and Kaitlyn were laughing a little bit.

"Hey, I talked to the nurse," he said, and silence swept across the room. "What happened in here?"

"Nothing," Lauren said. "Absolutely _nothing_!" Kai could tell that she was trying to tell him that if he did anything else, it would probably make the situation worse.

"Oh... Man..." Lily said, taking her last calming breaths. "She's right, nothing happened. I was just thinking of something that happened today, and it just kept playing over, and over, and over!" Kai and Lauren exchanged nervous glances, then smiled.


	7. Chapter 7: Circuitry

Back at the Monestary, Zane was with his brothers in the game room. He was watching Cole and Jay duel it out in a game devoted to the ninja. There was a rumor that there was going to be an update to the game, so Zane decided that it was a good idea to study up for it, since he wasn't the best at video games. After a while, the falcon signaled him. He activated the Falcon Vision, and saw that the girls, except for Lauren, were coming back. He then saw Kaitlyn in the center. His heart meter raised.

_What?_ he thought. _That's odd. _He turned off the Falcon Vision, and it went down again.

_Could the Falcon Vision be messing with my systems? _he reasoned. _Why else would my heart rate go up?_ He thought for a moment. Could it have been... Kaitlyn?

"Hey guys!" Kaitlyn said, as if on cue. "We're back!" The girls set their stuff down, and shared the news of what happened at the hospital. Everyone but Lily that was. They said that Lauren had hallucinated, and Kai was worried, so he was going to spend the night at the hospital, and contact them if it happened again.

"That's my brother," said Nya. "He's always way too worried about people."

"Really?" said Lily. "You sure it's not because..." Lily clapped a hand over her mouth, and walked out. Cole raised his eyebrows, and Susanne just shrugged.

"Whatever," Jay said as he broke the silence, unpausing the video game.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Cole exclaimed. Jay chuckled, and Zane smiled.

_I'm so lucky that I get to live with such amazing people_, he thought. He rechecked his heart rate. Normal, as was to be expected.

Later, at dinner, everyone was at the table, trying not to make faces, since it was Cole's turn to cook. Cole could tell that was what they were doing, and he chucked a piece of meat at Lily, who retaliated with a chunk of rice. Soon, food was flying everywhere, and Kaitlyn was splashed with water. She began to shake and convulse, as if she was having a seizure.

"Oh my gosh! Susanne said as she jumped up. "Not here, not yet!" Kaitlyn knew what was happening, she was shorting out. She too, was a Nindroid.

"It's-s o-okay," Kaitlyn assured her. "It was bound to happen anyway."

"What's going on?" Wu demanded. Lily had come back with a towel, and began to wipe her off, while Susanne opened a panel in her arm, pressing a fail safe button for just that situation. Zane stepped back, horrified.

"She's a, Nindroid?!" Zane shouted. "How come you didn't say something about it?" He looked at Wu, who looked just as shocked as everyone else.

"Z-Zane, it's alr-right," Kaitlyn said, the convulsion gone, but she was still stuttering. "I kept it a secret, because I didn't want to cause problems, or make you worry that in battle, my hardware would get damaged." Zane looked into her eyes, they were begging him to understand. He did, when he found out that he was who he was, he was devestated, and kept it a secret from the public for a long time. He kept staring at her, then left for his room.

"Poor guy," said Cole. "He gets all emotional about these things. It reminds him of his past." Kaitlyn watched Zane walk somberly back to his room. Kaitlyn felt bad now, Zane was in pain now, and it was because she couldn't conceal her secret.

_Stupid, stupid stupid! _she thought. Lily and Susanne helped her up. Sensei was looking directly at Kaitlyn, concern in his eyes.

"I know that face all too well," he said. "It's not your fault, I'm sure Zane would agree if he was here." Kaitlyn knew he was right, but she couldn't shake off the guilt she felt. She stood up, thanked everyone for the fight and comfort, and left the dining room as well.

"Zane?" she whispered as she poked her head in the door. "Are you in here?" She saw a slight movement in the darkness.

"Yes," Zane replied with a choked voice. He'd obviously been crying, so Kaitlyn walked over and sat on his bed. Zane's head was between his knees with his arms crossed on top of them, just below his ears. She sympathized with the Nindroid. She'd had a rough time accepting the fact that she too was a robot. She put her hand on his back, and she felt him breathe as he cried. At one point, he lifted up his face to look at her. She gave a slight gasp, and noticed how strikingly handsome he was. For a droid, he had chiseled features, which seemed to glint in the light of the tears. She relaxed, resting her hand on top of his.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," she said, blushing. "I really should've kept my secret better."

"No," Zane replied. "It is I who should be sorry. I am too weak of heart. Not fit to be a ninja, like everyone else." Kaitlyn moved both of her hands to Zane's face, and she lifted his head so that they looked at each other. Kaitlyn's expression was serious now, more serious than ever.

"Don't you dare think that way!" she said. "You are more qualified to be a ninja than I will ever be!" Zane took Kaitlyn's hands.

"Kaitlyn..." he whispered, now he was blushing. Zane didn't know what he was doing, but he kissed Kaitlyn on the cheek.

"Thanks," Zane said. "I feel better now. I, hardly remember what I was so down about." Kaitlyn just blushed even more. She returned the kiss, and the two smiled.

"You know?" Kaitlyn said. "We share a similar circuitry, like we were made for each other."

"How can you be so sure?" Zane replied. Kaitlyn used a built-in vision source, scanned him, and opened his shirt, revealing the door-like opening.

"H-Hey, what're you d-doing?" he stuttered as his face was at it's reddest. Kaitlyn opened the door, and his wires were open to the room. Kaitlyn pointed to her heart, or where it would be.

"We have the same core," she said. "And that's what matters."


	8. Chapter 8: Writing on the Wall

Kai woke up. He was in the hospital, lying next to Lauren with his arm around her. He immediately took it back at the sight of it.

_When did that happen?!_ he thought. Lauren gave a little sigh in response, but she was still asleep. For the first time, Kai got a good look at her features. He liked her soft pink lips, her cute little nose, everything. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes shot open. Kai smiled, but Lauren had a haunted expression. He sat up, and Lauren slowly rose from the bed. She walked into the bathroom, not bothering to keep the blood line in, which fell to the ground.

"Uh, Lauren, what are you doing?" he asked her. Lauren kept walking, her eyes glazed over. She grabbed the pen that was kept there in case she wanted to take notes or something. She walked to the other side of the room, the same expression on her face.

"Lauren?" Kai asked again, more frantic this time.

_Could she be having another vision? _ he thought. Lauren began to write with the pen, not on the paper, on the wall. It was spelled in symbols he couldn't read. Kai felt terror crawling through his mind, he watched Lauren begin to slump over, losing the blood she had gained. She gave a small gasp, and fell over. He called for a nurse, who listened to his story. She went to get a doctor, leaving Kai to put Lauren in her bed. Soon afterwards, the doctor came in. He hooked the blood line back in, and sat down to talk to Kai.

"So, what happened?" he asked him. Kai took a seat as well, and he relayed the story again. The doctor nodded as he went on.

"Well, as I see it, this is what's known as an "emotional overload" of some sorts. It happens a lot, patients think too much about the negatives, or get too pressured about the costs, or even they get too passionate about something. There are many different emotions that can trigger it. Any thoughts on what may have caused it?" he said after Kai finished. In return, Kai blushed a little, even though he tried to hide it. He shook his head, and the doctor stood up.

"Well, I suggest you go home tonight instead of staying with her. She will recover better if any emotional sources are away from her," the doctor said, walking out of the door. Leaving Kai in his thoughts.

_Could it have been me? _he thought. _Was it the kiss? And what does the writing say? Maybe Zane can-_ Zane! He forgot to message the others! He took out his phone, and typed in Nya's number.

Jay was in the game room with Susanne, playing the game that was dedicated to the ninja. The update was coming out tomorrow, and he was playing with everything he had. He looked out the door, and saw Nya talking on the phone. He always liked Nya, but there was something that made him feel guilty when he was with Susanne. Could it be possible that he liked _two _girls? The pressure was too much, and he lost at the game.

"Yes!" shouted Susanne. "I won! Jay, what happened? You told me that this was your favorite game!" Jay snapped out of it, and looked at the screen in awe.

"I lost? No way!" he cried.

"Hey, we need to get to the hospital, now!" Nya yelled out over the Monestary's intercom.

_Lauren's in trouble!_ Jay thought. _What about Kai? Is he in danger? Nah, he can handle himself. Oh yeah, the hospital!_ He ran out of the room right behind Susanne, who had panic in her eyes.

"Please let her be okay," Susanne whispered, barely audible to Jay. He understood, Lauren was, and technically still was, her leader. He would be devastated if any of _his_ team members were in trouble, wounded at the hospital. He ran out the front door, hopped on his dragon, and flew off with the others. They headed right for the hospital, and landed in the parking lot right in front of it. They ran through the doors, quickly meeting Kai in the lobby, who took everyone up to Lauren's room. Kai quickly explained that she had woken up, and wrote something weird on the wall.

"Zane, do you think you can decipher it?" Kai asked the white ninja. Jay watched as Zane nodded, and scanned the wall where the symbols were.

"This is ancient Ninjagan," he said. "It says: Where you cannot walk, Iak can. When you cannot fight, Iak will take over. He will come, turning angels into demons." Silence entered the room like a cold breeze. Jay stood there frozen.

"Who's Iak?" Lily asked. Zane shook his head, obviously he didn't have any clue either. A soft moan could be heard behind everyone. It was Lauren. Lily, Kaitlyn, and Susanne ran over to her, grabbing her hands and helping her sit up.

"Lauren, what does it mean?" Lily asked her. Lauren's expression showed deep confusion and concern.

"W-What?" she said, yawning. "What happened?" Kai relayed the story once more, and Lauren was just as shocked as everyone else.

"I did what?!" Lauren exclaimed. Cole nodded, and Lauren just fell back on her pillow.

"Life is pain," she groaned. Everyone in the room laughed for a moment, then they got serious again. Sadly, the ominous message loomed over them like a dark cloud.

"What does it mean?" Kai sighed. Lauren shrugged, and frowned deeply. Then, another vision appeared. The dark figure appeared again, this time, with demons at his side. In reality, she was screaming. Another vision, Susanne, Lily, Kaitlyn, Nya, and herself were all trying to destroy the boys. No, she couldn't take it, the visions of blood spilled and Ninjago crumbling.

"I am Iak," said the figure. "Tremble, now, Queen of the Fairies."


	9. Chapter 9: Little Chicken

"Lauren?!" Kai yelled, shaking her shoulders in a panic. She wasn't screaming now, but she was whimpering in shock. A doctor, not the one from before, rushed into the room, and Lauren lost consciousness. She still whimpered, however.

Kai watched as Lauren fell limp in his arms. The doctor had come in with a team of nurses.

"Who's the father?!" the nurse asked. "We need to speak with him about the situation!"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled. The nurse looked at Kai, still holding the knocked out Lauren. He was blushing so hard he thought his head would explode. Cole and Lily broke down laughing.

"So, you're the father?" the doctor asked him. "Well, according to what we've heard, it's ready. Well, I guess you'd know, you did bring her here after all."

"W-What? We never had- We're not even marr- We haven't even slept- I mean..." Kai stuttered. The nurse threw off Lauren's sheets.

"What in the world?" she said. "This girl isn't having a baby!" The doctor and the other nurses immediately took out a defibrillator, and shocked her, trying to get her to wake up. Everyone but Kai was laughing, even though Lauren might not have woken up. He then thought of Lauren and him at the hospital, a baby in his arms and hers, they were kissing. He blushed even more, and Kai felt drool at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, dear god!" he said, running out of the room. Everyone laughed harder.

Lauren woke up in her bed at the Monestary. Susanne and Kaitlyn were at the foot of it.

"Am... I safe?" she whispered, still in fear of the vision.

"From what?" Susanne asked her. In spite of it all, she was still chipper. Her happiness never stopped amazing Lauren. Then she remembered the task at hand.

"Never mind, what happened while I was out?" The two girls looked at each other, and tried to stop themselves from laughing.

"What?" Lauren demanded. Kaitlyn was wiping away a tear of joy, and she calmed her self.

"Well, the doctors came in, and... Never mind! I can't tell you!" she exclaimed. Lauren gave her a hard stare, and Kaitlyn continued with an eye roll.

"They uh, thought because you were screaming, you were... having... a baby, and um... they thought Kai was the father because he was holding you as you went out, and he, blushed and drooled a little bit, and... he ran out of the room." Lauren's face went from serious to an awkward pleasured smile, then to denial.

"Absolutely not! You guys are so full of it!" she said. Susanne nodded and smiled, then she stood up and hugged Lauren.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she whispered in Lauren's ear. "Now, can you please tell us what the vision was about? Did it have anything to do with Iak?" Lauren's eyes widened at the mention of the dark figure's name.

"Yes," was all she replied.

"What happened? Tell us the whole thing."

"It was practically what I wrote, but like I was watching some horror movie. The demons that were under his control were attacking the boys, and Iak told me something."

"Can you tell us what it was?"

"Yes. 'Tremble, now, Queen of the Fairies.'" Susanne froze as Lauren did before.

"But, _no one_, calls you that anymore!" she cried. Kaitlyn nodded in agreement, and Lauren squeezed her hands together.

"Well, if we're dealing with demons-" Lauren said.

"-and evil that can turn angels into them-" Kaitlyn added.

"-there's only one person we can call!" Susanne finished. Everyone in the room looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing.

"Lloyd," they said in unison. The three girls hopped up and walked out into the hallway. Kai was still in his room while the other boys laughed at him. Lauren pitied the poor guy, but she knew it would be a good distraction. Lily was in the living room, listening to music and reading a magazine. Susanne gave her a run down, and she walked alongside the other girls to the kitchen. Susanne grabbed the phone, and tossed it to Lauren, who dialed the number, and waited. The calling tone was heard throughout the room as everyone held their breath. Finally, a voice was heard on the other end.

"Hello?" came the voice, an undeniable one.

"Hey, little cousin," Lauren said into the speaker. Lloyd had dropped the phone. He quickly picked it back up, as it was heard.

"L-Lauren? Is that... you?" he fumbled for words. "If you are, what did you say to me every night?" Lauren giggled a little bit, then spoke the words that had echoed from their childhood.

"Sleep well little chicken," said Lauren.

**ANNOUNCEMENT! I bet all of you are thinking, "Wait, Lloyd was somewhere around ten when he unleashed the Serpentine, so how is it that he was able to talk to Lauren? He couldn't even been thought of when Lauren was the age she was!" I get it! But, this is a little twist on the original story, where Lloyd was four years younger than Lauren. Back to the story...**

Lauren heard Lloyd mutter something, but she didn't say anything.

"So, what'cha calling for?" he said, his voice shaking. They hadn't spoken to each other in thirteen years, much less seen each other.

"Well, I was wondering if you could come to the Monestary," Lauren replied.

"You're at the Monestary?!" he exclaimed. "Great! I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay, I'll run you through everything when you get here, and by the way, make sure you come in secret, we don't want the boys in on this."

"Alright, whatever that means," Lloyd muttered. "An hour for sure."

"See you then, bye," Lauren closed.

"Bye." The call ended.

"Well girls, let's get ready for his arrival." Lauren said, hanging the phone up.


	10. Chapter 10: Musical Potential

The girls had been sitting in the living room, waiting for Lloyd to arrive. At one point Cole came in, and asked what they were doing. They lied, saying that they were planning a trip to the marketplace, and Cole and the others went into the game room, another distraction. Later, a knock was heard at the door.

_Let it begin_, Lauren thought. She went to the door, seeing a hooded figure.

"Lloyd?" she whispered. The person reached up and revealed their face. It was indeed the Golden Ninja of legend.

"Well, what's with the secrecy?" he asked her. Instead of answering, Lauren grabbed his hand and rushed down a beaten path on the mountainside. Lloyd stumbled as she ran quickly down the trail. Upon reaching the bottom, Lauren immediately took a turn, and headed for the mountain next to it. Lloyd's feet were now in sync with her's. They were sprinting up another path now, Lauren's thoughts aimed for the top.

"Where are we going?" Lloyd shouted.

"To a clearing just over this hill!" replied Lauren. The two kept running, quickly inclining. They reached a clearing, which was completely smooth, with a rock face behind it. Lloyd stopped to catch his breath, and Lauren kept walking.

"How... are you... not breathless?" Lloyd asked between gasps for air. Truth be told, Lauren was trying to breathe normally herself. She stayed silent, waiting for Lloyd to finish.

"So, why exactly was I needed on such short notice, and what's the urgency?" asked Lloyd.

"Well, it may sound weird, but I need you to help me find a missing piece to a song," Lauren replied. She created a piano, which made Lloyd gape.

"How did you do that?" he gawked. Lauren made a small sigh, and turned to face her cousin.

"Actually, I am the Silver Ninja. Meaning that you are the Master of Fighting, and I am the Master of Creation. I found that I could create things without the Tornado of Creation a long time ago, and I have mastered that as my main talent. However, I had to keep it secret, for my father told me that people would treat me like an alien almost if I let them know that I had them. Sounds pretty stupid, huh?" she said. Lloyd looked confused, obviously in a daze.

_Wow, when he became an adult, his brain stayed as a kid! _Lauren thought. She snapped her fingers, snapping Lloyd out of it.

"Got it?" she asked. Lloyd nodded, and Lauren continued.

"This song is what will provide me, provide _us_, with what we'll need to protect Ninjago against a growing threat."

"What?!"

"A man named Iak apparently. He can turn angels into demons, if at all possible."

"So, why does this song matter?"

"It will let us unlock our True Potentials. You and I've never really figured it out, but everyone else has, and according to legend, this is what we need to unlock it." Lloyd froze at the statement, and nodded, listening intently. Lauren pulled up a scroll of some sorts, passing it to the boy. Lauren watched his eyes flicker at the words, confusion clouding them over.

"What, does it say? I've never seen writing like this," he said.

"It's ancient Ninjagan," Lauren said, lifting the scroll out of his hands. "You want me to read it for you?" Lloyd nodded. Lauren read off the words.

**I was never right for the hero type of role **  
><strong>I admit it <strong>  
><strong>With my heart shivering in fear <strong>  
><strong>I can see today's reflected in each past tear <strong>

**Even so **  
><strong>It has been calling the heavens to me<strong>  
><strong>But I cannot hide<strong>  
><strong>All the emptiness inside<strong>  
><strong>My fleeting heart <strong>

**Once in my dreams **  
><strong>I rose and soared <strong>  
><strong>No matter how I'm knocked around <strong>  
><strong>Or beaten down <strong>  
><strong>I will stand up, restored <strong>

**All of my love **  
><strong>Has yet to wake <strong>  
><strong>I know your strength is what I lack <strong>  
><strong>You've got my back <strong>  
><strong>And know that I've got yours <strong>

**I have you to thank **  
><strong>For lighting up the dark <strong>

**Because you're here with me **  
><strong>Our dreams will soar free <strong>  
><strong>Forever <strong>

* * *

><p>I DO NOT OWN THESE LYRICS! THEY BELONG TO AmaLee, AND THE ORIGINAL SONG IS BY LiSA!<p>

* * *

><p>At that point, the scroll ended, it was seemingly torn, but then reconnected to another piece, that ended almost instantly. Lauren closed it, and she sat down on the piano's bench. She then began to play a sweet tune, somewhat soothing. Then, the sounds got louder, and more sharp.<p>

"I was never right, for the hero type of role. I admit it," Lauren sang. Lloyd joined in.

"With my heart, shivering in fear. I can see today's reflected in each past tear! Even so. It has been, calling, the heavens, to me. But I cannot hide, all the emptiness inside! My fleeting heart..."

"Once in my dreams, I rose and soared! No matter how I'm knocked, around, or beaten down! I will stand up restored!" the two sang together now. "All of my love, is yet, to wake! I know your strength is what, I lack, you've got, my back, and know that I've got yours!" A slight crescendo rose from the keys.

"I have you to thank, for lighting up the dark. Because you're here with me, our dreams will soar free, forever." As if by an unnatural force, Lauren's fingers flickered over the keys. The tune played on, and went back down to the original tempo and tone. Lauren sang again, as she had done at the beginning.

"I could never find, light to guide me through the night. And with one touch."

"I'd recall, every memory, all too precious not to hold them all close to me."

"It's tempting, to close, your eyes, and turn from the world. But it's bittersweet! Like you've somehow missed a beat! With no restart," sang Lauren to the same melody. The cousins took a breath, ready to sing the refrain once more.

"When every wish, has overlapped, you'll realize if you, carry on, with every dawn, your hesitation fades! All of your scars, will disappear! I will become your sword, and shield, this Crossing Field's, the path that we select!" A crescendo just like before occurred.

"This promise we made will last for, all of our days. If it's our bonds we'll live by, I will put my, faith, in, you!" The notes were practically rising off of the keys.

"I only need one miracle. Can you not hear me, call at all? Until that day, I'll keep screaming your name!" Lauren called out, and the music notes sprung from the piano. They sang together once more.

"Once in my dreams, I rose, and soared! No matter how I'm knocked, around, or beaten down! I will stand up, restored! All of my love, has yet to wake! I know your strength is what, I lack, you've got, my back, and know that I've got yours! I have you to thank, for lighting up the dark! Because you're here with me, our dreams will soar free, forever." Lauren ignored a slight movement out of the corner of her eye.

"I wanna always be with you," Lauren sang, nodding at Lloyd.

"I'll give you everything I have" the Golden Ninja sang back, raising arm to embrace her. At the end, they began to glow. Lauren realized that the flash of movement was Kai.

And Lloyd still had his cloak on.


	11. Chapter 11: Moon Fairy and Sun Knight

Kai ran forward, straight for Lloyd. He tackled him to the ground, beating him senseless. Lauren stared, horrified. The two tumbled and punched and kicked blindly.

"Kai! Stop! What're you doing?!" Lauren screamed, grabbing at their arms, trying to pull them apart. At one point, a fist came flying, hitting her in the arm where her bullet wound was. She screeched in pain, but kept on prying at the limbs, trying to separate the two men.

"Kai, please stop!" she screamed again. Finally, Lloyd had grabbed Kai, and had him with his arms behind his back, and his legs spread.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Kai?" Lloyd asked him through clenched teeth. Kai turned around, and saw Lloyd's now bruising face. His own face flushed in realization.

"Answer him!" Lauren choked, almost in tears. Kai relaxed, and Lloyd let him go.

"I, thought he was... attacking you. He still had his cloak on, so I couldn't tell who it was," said Kai. Lauren looked down, and she knew that she forgot the words to the song. The opportunity probably wouldn't happen again for a long time.

"Dang it!" Lauren yelled, still holding her arm where the bullet wound was. "We didn't have time, to realize our potential! Who knows when we'll be able to do it again! We don't even know where the threat is at the moment! Iak could be only miles away, he could get here in five years! All we know is that we're not ready, and we might not be able to be!" She whisked her hand, and the scroll appeared in her hands once more. What she saw shocked her.

"It, really did write it all down!" She said, looking at the new ink on the parchment. "Everything we said is here!" She rushed away, back down the mountain, leaving the other two in the dust.

_I have to store this in a safe place_, she thought.

Kai shuffled his feet, watching Lauren run down the slope at an amazing pace. He was ashamed.

"I'm, sorry," he mumbled. Lloyd looked over at Kai.

"No, you don't have to be. I should have removed my cloak," Lloyd reassured him. Kai sat down, and buried his face in his hands.

"You know what?" he asked Lloyd, who had sat down next to him. "I lied about the reason I attacked you."

"What was the _real_ reason then?"

"I, uh, want to be the only guy that can hold Lauren like that. I'm in, I uh, I'm in love with her." Lloyd inched away, then broke out laughing. Kai got serious then.

"Hey, stop laughing!" he cried. Then, he looked down and chuckled too. The two men stood up, and patted each other on the back. Lloyd raised his eyebrows at Kai, and pink rose in his cheeks. Kai avoided it, and began to walk down the path, Lloyd followed right behind him. They got halfway down the mountainside, when they saw droplets of blood.

"The bullet wound," Kai gasped. Lloyd grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"What?! Lauren got shot?!" he asked him, terror in his eyes. Kai nodded, and they followed the trail, seeing more and more blood splatters along the way.

"We have to get back to her!" Kai yelled behind him. "Who knows where she could be, or what condition we could find her in!"

_I have to keep going_, Lauren thought. There was blood coming out of her wound. It wasn't far though, the safe place. She kept running, determined to keep the scroll safe.

_I can't stop now! It's all that's left of my mother!_

"Lauren!" came a voice from the next hill over. Nya. Lauren didn't stop.

"Lauren, where are you going?!" Susanne shouted, she had appeared next to Nya. The girls ran towards Lauren, shouting her name and telling her to stop. At last, Lauren turned around, allowing Nya and Susanne to catch their breaths. They looked up at Lauren, who had a blank expression, but with tears streaming down her face.

"Leave me alone!" she cried, sweeping her hand, forming walls around the two girls. They yelled out for the others. Who came rushing out of the Monestary just up ahead.

_No, they can't see the scroll! They'll just want to take it! _Lauren thought. She was convinced that her friends were against her. Why, she did not know. She ran, even though her mind was screaming for her to turn around and seek help for her wound. She heard cries for her, but she created more walls around the Monestary just before anyone could follow her.

_I cannot stop here after all_, she thought. _I'll have to go to the farthest mountains._ She started to walk again after a while. Then she realized that Susanne, Nya, everyone else, was trapped all because of some stupid scroll! What was she thinking?

"She what?!" Lloyd and Kai said in sync.

"She formed these walls and told us to leave her alone. Then, she stormed off towards the far reaches of the mountain range," Nya told them.

"I can't blame her, that was all that was left of her mother," Lloyd mumbled. Everyone eyed him suspiciously.

"What? You never knew that she lost her mother a long time ago? Geez, how much does Sensei tell you guys?" he said, rolling his eyes. "All that's left of her was a scroll that she left to Lauren. It's what unlocks our true potential."

"Woah, uh, what does it do?" asked Jay.

"Well, it's really just a song," Lloyd replied. "However, it's another way to let her, let loose her power. She's always liked music." He looked over at Kai, who was looking away.

"You don't look that interested," said Lily.

"I'm just worried. She was bleeding from her bullet wound when I saw her," he said.

"Oooh, Kai's worried about his girl!" mocked Cole.

"This is not the time!" Kai snapped back. "Lauren could be hurt, or worse, in serious trouble!" He shoved Cole, who looked surprised. He walked angrily out the door, towards the dragon stables.

Lauren was walking up the mountain's steep slope. She had tore off some of her sleeve, and had stopped the bullet wound from bleeding for the time being. Lauren was thinking about her mother. She didn't even know who she was, yet she was so upset a while ago. She was so uptight about everything! She hated it! The only thing her powers were good for was... creation. She opened her palm, and a rose appeared above it. She smiled for a second, putting the rose in her hair, and she knew that she could hide the scroll here, and stay on top of this mountain for a while. Unwind.

* * *

><p>I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS BELOW! THEY BELONG TO DEMI LOVATO! (Yeah, I chose this version because everyone else uses the original. I don't like this one better actually...)<p>

SOME PARTS OF THE LYRICS ARE FROM THE ORIGINAL SONG BY IDINA MENZEL! I DO NOT OWN THAT EITHER!

* * *

><p>"Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore," she sang. She readied her powers, and created clouds of magic around her.<p>

"Let it go, let it go. Turn my back and slam the door. The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint, to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I, tried." She sighed a little, but kept going.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl, you always have to be! Conceal don't feel, don't let them know!" She looked at her makeshift bandage, and gripped it in her hand.

"Well now they know!" she sang, tearing it off.

"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go! Turn my back and slam the door! And here I stand, and here I'll stay! Let it go, let it go! The cold never bothered me anyway." She turned around, as musical notes began to rise out of the ground, forming a symphony. She walked up towards the top again.

"It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all! Up here in the cold thin air, I finally can breathe. I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve! Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go! Turn my back and slam the door! And here I stand, and here I'll stay! Let it go, let it go! The cold never bothered me anyway." She turned around, and stamped her foot, creating a rose-like shape out of silver in the snow. She lifted her hands slowly, and a castle began to form out of the rose's shape. She created the shape, but she wanted to add more.

"My power surges through the air into the ground!" she said, spinning around, and lighting everything up with the power's glow.

"My soul is spiraling in glowing fractals all around!" Lauren sang, moving her hands, creating details and beauty in the castle walls into the ceiling. She stamped her foot.

"And one thought crystallizes like a diamond blast!" she cried, a chandelier forming. She grabbed the rose and plucked it from her hair.

"I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" she said, throwing the rose into a vase. "Let it go! Let it go!" She thrust her right hand from her shoulder to her waist, creating a beautiful dress of silver satin and silk.

"And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day!" Lauren walked out onto a balcony, overlooking Ninjago from the mountaintop.

"Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway." The dress sprouted wings, and Lauren began to glow. Far away, Lloyd began to glow as well.

_I am the Moon Fairy, and Lloyd is the Sun Knight_, she thought.


	12. Chapter 12: A Trip To The Beach

Lauren was sleeping in her new mountain castle, when she heard something creak downstairs. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed, and walked over to the stairs. She was wearing a silver nightgown, which still had the wings. She had reached her potential. The creak grew wider, and footsteps could be heard.

"Who's there?" she called out, grabbing her katana. The footsteps grew, and Lauren's heart beat faster in her chest. Closer, closer still, Finally, Lauren leaped down the stairs and confronted the intruder. Lauren pointed her blade at the silhouette. Her eyes adjusted to the light, and she realized it was Lily. She sheathed her sword, and approached her with caution.

"Hello, Lily," said Lauren. Lily did nothing but embrace her. Lauren sighed, knowing that Lily was confused about what had happened over the last day.

"Why did you come here?" Lily whispered. "What was the purpose of risking your health? Your bullet wound is-" Lily was cut off when she looked at the wound. It was fully healed, with nothing but a scar left on the arm.

"-healed?" Lily said, looking up at Lauren's face. "How?"

"I created a healing salve," she replied. "Before, I couldn't create things with chemical properties, but now that I've unlocked my potential, I can do way more than before." The girls smiled, then Lily grabbed her hands in excitement.

"You've gotta come back down!" Lily exclaimed. "We're going to the beach today! We want you to come, so I sneaked away to get you!" Lauren took a step back.

"How can you think of going to the beach at a time like this!" Lauren yelled. "We have to prepare for Iak, and that's what you're doing?!" Lily shook her head, then smiled.

"That's why we're going," she said. "So that we can take our minds off of it. Everyone's been so up tight that I swear people are going to start exploding." The two girls giggled, and then Lauren gave the slightest sigh.

"Only one night in this place, and I already have to leave it," Lauren said, looking around for the last time. "Alright, let's go." Lauren waved her hand from her shoulder to her waist like she had done last night, and she wore her original outfit again. They set off back down the mountain on Lily's dragon. At their arrival, everyone had a quick reunion, then everyone got ready to leave. The girls and boys separated into their rooms, and changed into their bathing suits. Susanne came out in a yellow one piece with spots on it, Kaitlyn wore a sky blue tankini, Lily was wearing a green bikini with cross straps in the back, Lauren had a silver bikini without straps on, and Nya was wearing a crimson one piece. The boys came out in their respective colored swim trunks, Jay and Zane were in tank tops, and Kai and Cole had loose Hawaiian shirts on.

"Let's go!" Susanne squealed. She used her weapon to summon her vehicle, a light yellow sports car. Kaitlyn and Lily had their high tech fighter jets. Lauren didn't use her katana to summon her weapon, rather she used her Silver Power, and created a motor cycle and suit. She hopped on, and revved the engine a little bit before zooming off.

"Race ya!" she said over the microphone. Immediately, it was a race for the beach. Lauren always remained at the front, but Kai was always on her tail. They finally got there, and Lauren took off her helmet.

"I hate it when my hair is down!" she groaned. She snapped her fingers, and her hair was back in a pony tail, even though it still went down to her waist. She saw Kai looking at her, and she rolled her eyes. She waved her hand, and she was back in her bikini. She looked across the sands, and saw a volleyball court.

"Susanne. you still got skills on the court?" Lauren said confidently.

"You know it!" Susanne replied, winking. The girls raced for the volleyball net, and the boys set up the blankets nearby. Of course, they were watching. Lauren served first, and Susanne reacted right away. They were going to play one on one games, and Nya was the score keeper, claiming that she didn't have any experience with that sort've thing. The boys whooped and hollered as Susanne and Lauren played on for a couple of minutes, and Susanne won. She was the high school junior volleyball MVP, of course she was going to win. The next game was Kaitlyn and Lily. Kaitlyn won that game, so it was Susanne versus Lily in the end. Susanne won again, with the boys cheering in the background. Lauren sat down next to Kai, panting in exhaustion after the games.

"You want some water?" Kai asked, grabbing the picnic basket.

"Yeah, sure," she said. Kai handed her the water, and Lauren put her hand on his in the process. They blushed for a bit, then Lauren took hold of the water bottle.

_Good thing no one saw that_, Lauren thought. She took a sip of the water bottle, then, she felt something splash her. It was Kai, and he was in the ocean. He had taken some water in his hands, and had thrown it on her. He ran out into the deeper waters.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Lauren said, laughing. She sprinted into the ocean, and tackled Kai. They splashed eachother, and Lauren used her Silver Power to summon more to use. The others watched from the sidelines, then jumped in too. Lily and Cole were a pair, taking turns, as well as Kaitlyn and Zane, Susanne and Jay, and Lloyd and Nya. Everyone was laughing and splashing eachother, and everyone for the first time in a while, was happy.


	13. Chapter 13: Love Can Make You Crazy

Later that evening, everyone was sitting down at the picnic blanket, eating some of the food that Zane had prepared.

"This is so good!" Susanne said through a mouthful. Kaitlyn nudged her, a sign that meant "No talking with your mouth full.", and Susanne bowed her head in apology. The meal ended after a while, and Lily and Cole helped clean up, while everyone went for a swim. After a little bit of swimming around, Lauren and Kai took a walk down the beach. Before they started out, Kai heard Lily give a, "You guys are the cutest couple!" Lauren glared at her, but kept walking. Kai looked at her, she was so cute. Kind've like what Lily said, it would be amazing if they could be a couple. She probably had some sort of alternate destiny however, so he decided to keep it as a sort've "It can never be." romance. He led Lauren up a hill to a cliff top. They sat together on the cliff, and talked about what their previous life was like. Then, they talked about the future. Kai didn't know what he was saying at that point, so he thought it was a good idea to try something. He looked over at Lauren, who looked back at him.

"I wish my future, could be with you," Kai whispered. Lauren blushed, and so did Kai. Kai took Lauren's cheeks in his hands, and Lauren wrapped her arms around him. They kissed, not like the kiss in the hospital. This kiss meant something deep. It seemed like hours before they separated. Kai didn't mind. He was madly in love with Lauren, and he kissed her again. Kai didn't even care if anyone else saw them. He, didn't, care.

"Hey, do you have a-" Kai said between a kiss. "-destiny or something that would prevent this from being permanent?" Lauren smiled more than she had been already.

"No," was all she said. They kissed again.

Later on, they walked back to see that everyone was getting packed up. Susanne greeted Lauren with a big hug, which looked like it had crushed her spine by the look on her face.

"Hi Lauren!" Susanne said. "C'mon! We're getting ready to leave!" Susanne tugged Lauren away, who hopped on her bike. Kai saw Jay walk over with a phone in his hands. Cole and Zane were right behind him.

"Wanna see something cool?" Jay said, hardly being able to keep himself calm. Kai shrugged, and Jay showed him the image on the phone. Kai immediately lost his balance. It was the kiss from just before! He didn't care a little before, but now he was looking in awe at the phone as everyone else laughed.

"You guys ready?" shouted Lily from across the beach. The others walked towards their vehicles, letting Kai gather his thoughts before they left. He walked over to his vehicle, which revved on. He leaped up and into it, and began to drive after everyone else. There were disguised jabs at him over the intercom, and eventually he muted everyone. He sent a private message to Lauren, which said, "They know." Lauren responded after a second.

"Whatever, it was bound to happen at some point," she said. Kai drove on, ready to face what he had coming. When they reached the Monestary, Kai was met with an angry Sensei. He wondered what was wrong, and walked over to him.

"Hey Sens- oof!" he said, cut off by Sensei's staff bashing him in the skull. "Ow! What was that for? Are you crazy?"

"Love can make _you _crazy, Kai," replied his master. "You've gone too far. She has a destiny of her own, even though she doesn't know it yet! You can't do that to her!" Sensei was enraged now, and gripped his staff harder. Kai readied himself for another attack, when suddenly, Sensei toppled over. He was crushed by Lauren, who had tackled him just as he rose his staff. The two quickly regained their feet.

How dare you hurt him?!" Lauren growled. Ancient Ninjagan no doubt.

"I cannot allow this, for you have a path of your own that you must take!" Sensei replied. The others had come out of the Monestary. Zane was translating everything that had been said.

"Why do you hate me?" Lauren said with sadness. It was hardly audible.

"What? Speak up!" shouted Sensei. Lauren held her katana in hand.

"Why do you hate me?!" she cried. She swung her sword left and right, Sensei dodging every attack.

"I cannot believe you! I adored you as a child! I loved you! Then you left me to die! What kind've father does that?! Now, you wish to destroy the very source of happiness that has driven me to fight on! I will never forgive you!" Lauren screamed, slicing her father's arm. Cole threw up in the background, and the others called out for Lauren to stop, or they gasped in horror. Sensei just smiled, an unnatural smile. He thrust the katana out of his bleeding, almost severed arm as if it was nothing but a slight scrape.

"You've grown, my child. Now, let me heal so that we may truly battle," the man muttered. Lauren's eyes widened, but she kept her cool and created the healing salve from before. She tossed it to Sensei, who applied it quickly to his wound, which healed instantly.

"Begin," Sensei said after the last of the salve did it's work. The two ran across the Monestary's training grounds. All of the equipment was down below, so it was a clear expanse. Lauren changed her katana for a longsword of silver. She thrust it towards her father, who jumped over it, and slashed out with his staff, where a blade had appeared on the end, making it a spear.

"I hated you ever since you left me, and now, I will have my revenge, by leaving your remains in the dust!" Lauren yelled. The two weapons swung in sync, and they clanged together, sliding forward until it was a showdown for the upper hand.


	14. Chapter 14: Showdown of the Ancients

Lauren's eyes focused on her opponent, filled with hatred. The weapons were now in a struggle for power, Lauren slowly gaining the upper hand. Suddenly, Wu pushed with tremendous power.

"I should've killed you when I got the chance, then I wouldn't have to put up with this weak old man's body," Wu said, something dark edging his words.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Lauren said, grunting under the force of the man's sudden strength.

"I am Iak, I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet! Didn't you notice my sudden disappearances?" said the voice of her once father. Everyone flinched at the words, then stood, terrified at the battlefield. Lloyd stepped out onto the training area's floor.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" he shouted, readying his Golden Power. he was stopped by some sort've barrier. It was blue, and encased Lauren and Iak.

"Foolish mortals! You have no idea, the extent of my power now. Being so close to the Silver Ninja for so long has given me the ultimate strength. Now, I plan to have her as an ultimate energy source," Iak spoke menacingly, an alternate tone, deeper and more evil, now took Sensei's voice. The body of Sensei split into two beings, the original warrior, and A dark silhouette. Wu's body dropped to the ground, and Iak opened his eyes.

"Yes! I can breathe, hear, smell..." Iak looked at Lauren, who realized that his hair was that of Kai's. It was Kai, from when Garmadon attacked the boys. How was he alive? Lauren snapped out of it as Iak licked his darkened lips, still looking at the Silver Ninja.

"...Taste," he said. Lauren tensed, looking at her father's limp body. Was he dead?

"How long were you in my father's body?" Lauren asked Iak, who was looking off into the distance, thinking about something apparently. Iak looked back at her, a sickening passion in his eyes.

"I think you'd look good in the outfit I've planned out for you," Iak said. Lauren then tried something. She stood up, and touched the man's shoulder to see if he was alive, and not just a spirit or illusion. She felt flesh, but it was cold.

"Do you speak Ninjagan?" Lauren asked the evil figure. Iak nodded slowly, and walked in a circle around Lauren, observing her.

"You're stronger than I first anticipated. This will be harder than I thought," said Iak, putting his chin in his hand. Lauren then snapped back to reality, back to when Iak said he had an outfit for her.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'outfit'?" she asked him. Iak then put his hand out, and Lauren was frozen in place. She was under the control of Iak, and she couldn't fight it no matter how hard she tried. She was forced to raise her arms, where shackles appeared. She looked over at the steps, which were now blocked by the view of the others punching at the walls of the barrier, doing anything they could to break it. Kai had joined them. He was the one who was pounding the most, his fist was turning red. Lauren felt like she was crying, but no tears came out of her eyes.

"It's... okay," she managed to say. "He can't... hurt me." The pounding didn't stop, and Lauren felt a tear trickle down her face. That was the last thing she did before everything went dark.

She woke up in a silk bed, surrounded by a curtain.

"Good morning," said Iak, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. Lauren leaped back at the sight of him. He was now dressed like a king. He had wings though, the wings of a demon.

"What do you want?" Lauren asked him. She looked around, and saw that she was lying in a giant bird cage. Lauren looked at herself, and she was wearing a white dress with a silver trim and ribbon tied around the base of her chest. She had wings as well, but they were fairies'. She stood up, and tried to fly up. The wings wouldn't do anything, they were just accessories almost. Iak stood beside her, and he pointed to something on Lauren's arm. The shackles were still there.

"What do you want?!" Lauren repeated. Iak smiled the same sick smile again.

"I am merely keeping you safe here, while the rest of Ninjago is turned into my former master's image," Iak said, raising his arms, looking over the edge of the cage. They were nestled in a cloud above Ninjago.

"You should really be thanking me," he kept going. "I'm keeping you as the Queen of the Fairies. Titania." Lauren fumed at the last word. She was never to be called that, ever. She loved fairies as a little girl, and everyone had called her Titania, Queen of the Fairies. When she gained her powers though, people thought she was a freak, and she vowed to never be called that again.

"I will be leaving," said Iak. "And, by the way, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Oberon, King of the Demons." With that, Iak closed the door, and locked it with a keypad code. He waved his hand, leaving Lauren to think about her next move.


	15. Chapter 15: Demons

"Kai," said Nya. "Are you still in there?" Nya opened the door, and saw Kai sitting on his bed.

"It's my fault," he said. "I was the one who suggested that we go to the beach." Kai's face was red, and wet from the tears. Nya walked over to him, and held him tight.

"Kai, it's not your fault at all," she whispered. Kai then pushed her away, anger replacing the sadness. He stood up, facing Nya

"You're right, it's not!" he said. "It's all of ours! We couldn't protect her, from one person! Eight against one, and we still couldn't beat Iak!" He sat back down, the anger ebbing away. Nya looked surprised at her brother's sudden outburst, but calmed down after a second.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about this," Nya said. "Lauren is strong, she can take care of herself." At that moment, the other boys came into the room. They all looked concerned, but Kai tried to hide his emotions.

"She's right," Cole said, who had his arms crossed. Jay was smiling, and held his phone up.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I can delete the picture if you want," Jay told Kai. Kai shook his head.

"That's all that's left of her in this world," Kai said. At dinner, Zane spoke with everyone about where Lauren was sent. She had been teleported to a different dimension, and the only way they could get there, was by another means of teleportation. Since that technology only existed in Ninjago City, and cost more money than you could imagine, the chances of getting to one were pretty slim.

"It may not be," said Zane as he stepped to the front of the others. "We scanned the area where Lauren got teleported, and there was a small jump hole. That basically means that if we used our dragons to fly through it, we may be able to get to Lauren. Suddenly, an enormous rumble was heard outside. It was the girls' dragons, and they were flying straight for the jump hole, with Lily at the head. Everyone looked around, and realized that Nya had slipped away with the others. They proceeded to run outside to watch what was happening.

"Wait!" shouted Zane. "We don't know if it will support more than one of us!" That didn't stop them, they kept flying, until the jump hole became visible. The hole grew bigger, the dragons flew through, and the jump hole closed.

Lauren was sitting on her bed, looking into a mirror that let her see what was going on back in Ninjago. She realized at that moment, that the cloud and Ninjago below were only an illusion, and she lost the small bit of hope that she could jump back down to her home. A rattle and dragon's growl from behind shook her from her thoughts, and she turned around. Lily, Susanne, Kaitlyn, and Nya were all rushing up to the bars of the cage.

"Lauren!" cried Lily. The girls reached the cage bars, and they looked in. Lauren told the girls to try and smash the lock from the outside. They tried to break it open, and after many attempts, the lock clattered to the ground. A reunion filled with hugs and happiness followed. However, in the middle of all the excitement, a blood curdling blare was heard behind them all.

"Hello there," said the Demon King, Iak. "Well well, you all are earlier than I thought. Who knew the jump hole would be open that quickly?" The girls were frozen in terror, but they quickly snapped out of it, taking out their weapons and standing in their battle stances. Iak laughed, and snapped his fingers, making the weapons go away. The girls murmured in fear and confusion, but before they knew it, they were all under Iak's control, as before.

"What did that message say again?" Iak asked himself. "Ah, yes, turning angels into demons." A creepy laugh followed, and the girls were plunged into a dark sphere. They writhed in agony, even though they were supposed to be still. A couple of strained gasps escaped them as bat like wings sprouted from their backs, and their skin turned almost grey and scaly. Finally, the light was taken out of them, released into Iak's body, who readily took it.

"This is the beginning of the end," he cackled. The girls levitated, held up by their wings, and they laughed along with him.

Kai was sitting on the ground where the jump hole used to be. Jay was sitting across from him, his hands on his knees. They were trying to figure out how they could get back to the girls. It had been a day since they disappeared, and everyone was trying to find another possible route. At that moment, Cole came rushing out into the training grounds.

"It's... the girls!" he announced, panting. Immediately, Jay and Kai rushed back into the Monestary with Cole at their heels. Zane was in the living room with a screen pulled up in front of him. It was a video, and it was indeed the girls. However, they all were wearing black tank tops and jeans. Once everyone was sitting next to him, Zane started the video. It started with the girls standing in an alley way, and the boys, surprisingly were on the other side. Music started in, and they walked forward.

* * *

><p>I'm using the song from before where I got the "We're not Cynics" line from. It is called Cynics and Critics by Icon for Hire. I DO NOT OWN IT!<p>

* * *

><p>"We're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say. We're not critics, we just hate it all anyway," Lauren started. After that line, the boys were shoved aside, and the girls started to walk in the direction of a city.<p>

Lauren: If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands like this, 'cause the rest of us are wondering what on earth we missed.

Lily and Nya: If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet real loud. The rest of us could use some cheering up right now.

Kaitlyn: Oh please, shoot us up with something shiny and quick! We like our thrills dirt cheap and our irony thick!

Susanne: Oh, whatever, never mind, we're just cryin' for help. I guess we'll heal the old fashioned way, and do it ourselves.

All: Oh! This is all we know! Oh, tragic and miserable! We're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say! We're not critics, we just hate it all anyway! Oh, this is all we've got! Oh, we do what we've been taught! We're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say, we're not critics we just hate it all anyway!

At that point, the girls had reached the end of the alley, and they split up. Lauren going straight, Lily going left, Kaitlyn going right, and Susanne and Nya going diagonally. The video cut to Lauren, who was met with Kai. Kai was motioning for her to come with him, but Lauren pushed him down and walked on her way.

Lauren: Sometimes I think we push your buttons, just for fun!

Then it cut to Susanne and Nya, who were met with Jay, but they just went around him, Nya tripping him as they passed.

Susanne: Sometimes I think our kind of crazy has already been done.

Cole was now in front of Lily, and Kaitlyn was in the presence of Zane. They each dealt with the boy in front of them, and walked just like the others.

Lily and Kaitlyn: We're a copy of a copy, everything we'd swore we'd not be.

Nya: The truth hurts, but it hasn't done enough to stop me!

Lauren: Oh, please, can't you give us something better than this!

Lily: We've built up a tolerance to all you're veteran tricks!

Susanne: You're busy smiling on cue-

Nya: -when you don't have a clue!

Kaitlyn: We're a mess, and we know it! We want you to know too!

The girls joined up back at the edge of the city. The refrain started up again.

All: Oh! This is all we know! Oh, tragic and miserable! We're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say! We're not critics, we just hate it all anyway! Oh, this is all we've got! Oh, we do what we've been taught! We're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say! We're not critics, we just hate it all anyway!

Suddenly, the girls sprouted wings, and they flew up on top of a building, where they met the boys, who looked determined. The girls grabbed the boys' shirts, and dragged them closer.

Lauren: If you're happy and you know it, then there must be something wrong with you!

Susanne: What's the point in holding on when no one else wants you to!

Kaitlyn and Nya: It'd make us feel better, knowing you'd be stuck forever!

Lily: Sick minds stick together, we could stay sick forever!

The girls threw the boys off of the building. They all looked over the edge, and sneered at the boys as they reached up in their attempts to get back to them.

All (in a low voice): Oh, this is all we know. Oh, tragic and miserable. We're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say, we're not critics, we just hate it all anyway.

The video ended with the girls spreading their wings, and flying off.


	16. Chapter 16: Beat It

"What... did I just watch?" Cole said. Everyone was in awe of what they saw. Zane shook his head, but Kai was thinking something else.

_Lauren looks good in that outfit_, he thought. He was smiling awkwardly in reality, and Cole whacked him upside the head.

"Done dreaming, lover-boy?" Cole asked Kai with a frown. "Because the rest of us would like to actually help them get out of this." Kai snapped back to reality, and nodded.

"Zane, is there any other possible way we could go to their dimension?" Jay asked. Zane nodded, and pulled something else up.

"We may not have to," he said. Kai watched as Zane's screen turned into a picture. It showed a giant birdcage.

"What kind of bird lives in that?!" Jay exclaimed. Zane zoomed in, and it showed the girls, in shackles. He explained that the picture was taken by a mountain climber a couple of days ago. After looking into the picture, they saw the girls, and decided to let them know. He said that the man saw the cage on top of Mount Ninjago, and that they were in an unstable condition by the looks of it, so they'd better hurry. Immediately, the four rushed outside to their dragons, and flew towards the mountain. Kai was in the lead, and he was ready to find Lauren and the others. He had his heart broken, all because of Iak. He felt angry, an unnatural anger though, he wanted not to make Iak pay, but to kill him. The mountain came into view, and soon after, so did the cage.

"We're coming!" he yelled to no one. Thankfully, the communication systems were off, and the wind blew his words away. The dragons flew on, the wind screaming in their ears. The cage was in the ninja's view. They stopped just short, and they jumped off before the dragons touched down. Kai didn't even hit the ground before he started running, the others followed close behind. They reached the cage, and they grabbed the bars and looked in. The picture wasn't correct, the girls were walking around the cage, wearing black leather outfits now.

_What the heck? _Kai thought. The boys didn't even have to say anything. The girls looked over, and called out to them.

"You're here!" Lauren cried to Kai. She ran up to him, and hugged him through the bars, followed by Nya.

"The door is on the other side!" Kaitlyn said. "It has to be opened from the outside, please hurry! He'll be back soon!" Everyone knew that she was talking about Iak. jay rushed to the door, and he opened it, gesturing everyone to come out. They ran out the cage's door, and rushed out to the boys,reuniting with each of them. After a moment, the girls looked off in the distance, shock in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Cole. Everyone was now looking in the direction of the horror the girls had seen. When they looked, however, there was nothing there.

"Lauren, what's happening?" Kai said, grabbing Lauren's shoulders. Suddenly, Lauren took Kai's hands, and put them back down at his sides. The girls then walked over to the path that led down the mountain, and, as if on cue, music began to play in all of their heads.

"What is this?!" Zane yelled. The girls turned around, smirks on their faces. They walked around the boys now, who had walked with them a little ways.

* * *

><p>I'm creating slight tweaks to "Beat It" by Micheal Jackson! I DO NOT OWN IT! ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE OWNER!<p>

* * *

><p>Susanne: Now listen, don't you ever come around here! Don't wanna see your face you'd better disappear! The spark is in our eyes and our words are really clear. Beat it, just beat it.<p>

Lily: You better run, you better do what you can. Don't wanna see a hero, or a macho man! You wanna look tough, but you don't seem to understand. So beat it, unless you wanna be bad!

Lauren: Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. Please, you're already defeated! Show us how buff and strong, you just might. But it doesn't matter, you wont have us tonight. Just beat it, just beat it, just beat it, just beat it.

Nya: If you want us, better do what you can. Don't wanna have a boy, we wanna have a man! If you wanna stay alive, better do what you can. So beat it, just beat it.

Kaitlyn: You have to know, that we're really not scared! You're not playing with our lives, this ain't no truth or dare! You'll kick us, then you'll beat you us, then you'll tell us it's fair. So beat it, unless you wanna be bad!

Lauren: Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. Please, you're already defeated! Show us how buff and strong, you just might. But it doesn't matter, you wont have us tonight.

All: Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Showin' how really strong is your fight! It doesn't matter, who's wrong or right! Just beat it, just beat it, just beat it, just beat it.

The girls surrounded the boys, walking slowly towards them, the smiles returning.

All: Beat it! Beat it! Beat it! Beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Showin' how really strong is your fight! It doesn't matter, who's wrong or right! Just beat it! Beat it! Beat it! Beat it! You don't wanna be defeated! Come on, boy, can't you tell when we're right, it doesn't matter, who's wrong or right! Just Beat it!

The girls ended their song, and fainted, the light had completely drained from them. Everyone was caught, except for Lauren, who was dragged by an invisible force, which soon showed itself to be the shackles that were clutched in Iak's hand.


	17. Chapter 17: Titanium

Lauren's thoughts were clouded over by tiredness. She felt heavy, like lead. What was going on? She slowly opened her eyes, and realized that she was back in Iak's hands, everyone else sprawled on the ground, the boys trying to help them up. Lauren saw everyone but Lloyd. Where was he, and why couldn't she talk? She hear shouts of "Wake up!" and "What did you do?", and she looked up at Iak, who was smiling.

"I've had my fun with them, I came for the real prize though," the demon king said. Lauren managed to speak a little bit.

"Why did you want me to call you Oberon?" she asked, glaring at Iak.

"I am the Demon King, so I used the name Oberon, which is usually used as a mythical ruler's name. And you, Titania, are my queen." Suddenly, Kai was on top off Iak, who was fighting his double.

"You cannot defeat me!" Iak spat. Kai held onto his opponent's arm as he punched and kicked.

"We're evenly matched, but I have something you done," Kai shot back. "I have heart on my side, which gives me more strength than you will ever have!" Without warning, Iak opened his palm, and Kai shot across the mountaintop, skidding to the edge. He hung on, and Lauren looked at him, a worried expression in her eyes. She couldn't do anything to help him. Kai tried to scramble back up, but Iak pushed him away again.

"No! Kai!" Lauren cried out after him. She had a burst of sudden strength, and she dove over the edge after him. She had the Silver Power back in her, it really was the scars. Seeing Kai plummet over the edge made her realize that she was meant to be with him, no matter the cost. Lauren quickly created wings for both of them, and she guided Kai back to the ledge. She was going after Iak.

"Iak!" she yelled. Creating a sword of Silver Power, she levitated above the ground, waiting for her adversary. Iak rose as well, and he had a grin on his face. He took out a blackened rapier, and thrust it in Lauren's direction. Her face was like stone as she dodged his attacks. With one quick hit, Iak was shoved across the expanse.

* * *

><p>The next lyrics are from Titanium by David Guetta. I do not own them!<p>

* * *

><p>"You shout it out, but I don't hear a word you say. I'm taking loud, not saying much," she sang. "I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up." Lauren put her hands at her sides, and she then wore the armor of an angel. Feather-like plates, and a headdress of white and silver. Suddenly, the voices of many surrounded the mountaintop as Lauren readied a new blade, it was long and was made out of Dragon's Metal.<p>

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am titanium! You shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am titanium!" At the last word, Lauren and Iak charged at each other. Both were slicing, trying to get the upper hand. Lauren smashed Iak's side, and he fell to the ground.

"Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall. Ghost town, and haunted love," she started up again. "Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones. I'm taking loud, not saying much." Iak stood again, flying directly for her.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am titanium! You shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am titanium!" Lauren held her weapon as Iak flew past her, it sliced through him as she dodged his attack. Once again, he fell to the ground. Lauren looked at him, disgust in her eyes.

"Stone-hard, machine gun. Firing at the ones who run. Stone-hard, as bulletproof glass!" The final attack. She aimed straight for the shocked Demon King.

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am titanium! You shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am titanium!" Her sword hit its target, the words still echoing in her head. After Iak died, a voice rang in her ears.

_ You didn't think I'd have a backup plan? _ said the spirit of Iak. Suddenly, a tremor filed the ground, Ninjago was crumbling at a rapid pace. Lauren tried to stop it with her Silver Power, but she's used too much. However, Lloyd had just appeared out of the corner of her eye.

"Ninjago!" he yelled, surrounding himself in his spinjitzu. Everyone did the same, and Lauren grabbed Nya. They all connected into a massive Tornado of Creation. All of their power combined, and Ninjago was returned to normal in a blast of light.

The next day, everyone was back at the Monastery. The update to the video game was finally out, and the Ninja were shocked at what they saw. The newest members had been added. Immediately, the girls started playing, seeing what their new characters could do. Almost as soon as Kaitlin has sat down to play, Nya came in with a letter.

"It's addressed to all of us," she said, opening the letter. She began to read it, her eyes growing wider, her mouth curling more and more into a huge smile. Lily grabbed the letter, and she read it herself. The girls couldn't believe what they'd seen as they all stood up to look at the paper, the boys were more interested in the game. Lauren rushed out of the room alongside the other girls, leaving the note behind. Later, Jay picked it up, and after reading it, he dropped it.

"Oh gosh," he gasped. "We have to attend a dance!"


	18. Chapter 18: Best Night of Our Lives (1)

The boys almost dropped the controllers, and walked over to look at the letter. Kai read it over, making sure that Jay was correct. Sure enough, the words matched what he said.

"Are you kidding me?" Kai said under his breath. He read on, and almost tore the paper at the sight of it.

"We have to take dates," he choked. No one could handle it, they ran out of the room. Running through the girls' door, Kai asked Nya whether this was a true story or not. She just rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" Nya replied. The boys flinched, the girls discussing what they would wear. Cole groaned behind him, and Jay was freaking out.

_It must be hard_, thought Kai. _He has to pick between two girls._ He then realized that he was lucky, he had one girl, and one girl only. He looked over at Lauren, who looked back, obviously they thought the same thing.

"Sure," she mouthed. Kai smiled, and walked out behind the others.

Later that evening, Lloyd showed up at the door with the same letter. Jay met him at the door with Susanne at his side. Nya then walked over to Lloyd, and they were a pair. Now everyone had a date, and they set out. The men had on black suits, with ties in their respected colors. Susanne was wearing a yellow strapless long dress with a shawl, Kaitlyn had a blue one strap party dress, Lily had a green frilled dress, Nya was wearing a crimson dress that was a cross between a party dress and a kimono, and Lauren had on a strapless silver night dress that ended widely. Two carriages were waiting outside for them, and Kai and Lauren got into the first one. They were soon joined by Lily and Cole. He had his arms crossed, trying to hide the fact that he was happy that he was with Lily. The carriage rocked gently back and forth with the bumpy road. At one point, Lauren fell over onto Cole who was across from her. Cole's eyes grew wide, and Kai scowled at him as Lauren got back up.

"Sorry about that," she said, collecting her dress. Cole looked over at Lily, who looked a tiny bit... hurt. Lauren felt horrible. She'd just fallen face first into the chest of her crush!

_Stupid bumpy road! _she thought to herself. _Oh, Kai, right. _She looked back at her date, who was angrily pouting. She leaned into his ear, and whispered reassurance.

"Hey, you know that didn't mean anything," she insisted. Kai nodded, and the carriage rumbled on. Soon afterwards, they all arrived at the dance. Many other carriages were parked outside, so everyone guessed that it was a social party. Everyone walked to the front door, and the guards let them in.

"There they are, the guests of honor!" said a voice as they walked in. A spotlight flashed on, and everyone was bathed in the white light. They kept walking, and were met by the source of the voice, a tall man with brown graying hair.

"My name is Rowan, Rowan Cardiough," he said, shaking each of their hands. He stopped at Lauren and Lloyd, and he took her shoulders.

"You must be the Gold and Silver Ninja!" Rowan exclaimed. When the two nodded, he motioned everyone to a small room.

"This is your private room that you can use to store anything you might not need," he said. "Enjoy the party!" With that, he walked out of the room, and the boys sat down.

"Is it over yet?" Jay whined. Nya rolled her eyes, and Jay sat up.

"Are you serious?" Susanne said, smiling as she always did. "You haven't even danced yet! You don't actually have to dance with _us_, it's a social, so if you do dance, you'll be trading partners every minute or so." Lauren raised an eyebrow at Susanne. She wasn't the brightest, but she hit it right on the mark.

"It says it all on the invite!" she continued. That explained it. When the boys didn't react, everyone else went just outside the door. Another set of men were waiting, and invited them to dance.

"We'd be delighted," Kaitlyn replied as the others nodded. That made the boys stand up.

"The heck was that?!" Cole exclaimed.

"I'll tell you what that was, the cold shoulder," Zane replied. Everyone turned to face him, and he sighed and grabbed a drink while the others looked out the door. The girls were dancing, and having a good time. They were scared of a little dance, and now they were extremely concerned. Finally, the song ended, and the girls came back to the room, where the boys were trying to act natural.

"That was fun!" squealed Susanne. She sat down next to Jay, who was looking the other direction.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, her smile fading. Jay looked over at her, a forced smile on his face.

"Nothing," he said through clenched teeth. Susanne looked suspicious, and Lily answered her question perfectly.

"Oh come on, Susanne, you can't tell? They're pouting because other men were dancing with us," she said, getting a drink like Zane had before. She had her back facing the others, but she could tell the boys had looks of denial on their faces.

"That is not true!" insisted Lloyd. "We were just... uh..."

"...mad the night's not over yet!" Kai exclaimed.

"Sure," said Nya, sarcasm in her voice. The boys looked somewhat defeated, and Lauren pointed at Kai.

"Ha! It is true!" she mocked. Kai stood up and faced Lauren.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Well if it's not, then why are you defending it?" she said, crossing her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Will you guys stop acting like you're five!" Cole said, and everyone laughed. Suddenly, Rowan boomed over the speakers again.

"It's time for the guest of honor dance!" he said. "Ninja, come on out!"


	19. Chapter 19: Best Night of Our Lives (2)

Everyone walked out of the door to a crowd, all clapping and cheering. Rowan was in the front, motioning once again for them to follow him. They were taken to the center of the dance floor, where people all around were getting into couples.

"Wait, we're dancing?" asked Jay.

"Well of course! Now, get with your partner, the dance is about to begin!" Rowan said as he walked away.

"Wait, I don't know how to dance!" Kai called after him, but it was too late. The band was getting ready to start. Before Kai could do anything, Lauren took his hand, and she practically dragged him to his place.

"I'll help you," she whispered. She put his hand on her hip, and she put hers on his shoulder. They grabbed each others hands, and the music began.

"Step one, two, three, one, two three," she mouthed. Kai followed her footsteps, and he soon got the hang of it.

"There you go!" said Lauren. The two spun in circles alongside the others. Kai and Lauren watched each others movements, keeping in sync. Lauren noticed the others were having trouble, and everyone switched partners. Now Lauren was dancing with Cole, and Kai was dancing with Kaitlyn. Lauren helped Cole along, and he too learned how to dance. Everyone took turns with partners, until they were back with their original boy or girl. Kai and Lauren met back up and they laughed a little bit as the music got jokingly faster. They were all dancing and spinning as the crowd clapped around them. Faster and faster, until the music came to it's final note, and the boys dipped the girls.

"Thanks for teaching me," Kai told Lauren. She nodded, and the two kissed a little bit, making the crowd whoop and holler behind them. After it ended, everyone still wanted to party, to they danced the night away. However, they had to cut it short, because Jay and Susanne had too much to drink, and were fumbling around like lunatics. They all rode back to the Monestary, and sat down in the living room.

"Kai, it wasn't exactly the best idea for you to put the two drunk idiots in the same carriage," Nya said, jabbing a thumb back at the two, who were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Kai just took pictures, and laughed really hard.

"Payback!" he said, still laughing along with the others. Later, everyone went to sleep, Lauren got to her bed, and so did the boys, while the other girls fell asleep on the couches. Except for Susanne and Jay, who had to run off the booze. Lauren couldn't sleep, she had a nightmare about when DISCORD had captured the boys. She'd woken up in a cold sweat. Lauren's conscience was overwritten by terror of the past. No matter what she'd said before, she just couldn't let it go. After a while, Susanne came in, crying.

"Lily said I couldn't have a drink!" she sobbed. Lauren couldn't help but giggle as she ran out of the room.

_Geez, how much did she have? _she thought. At that moment, Kai walked in the door.

"I, can't sleep," he said.

"Neither can I," Lauren almost mumbled. Kai sat down on her bed, and Lauren shifted to give him space.

"Bad dreams?" he asked her. Lauren nodded.

"Me too," Kai said, scooting a little closer. Lauren looked out the window, and saw the full moon, which made her face illuminate in the glow.

"You know what my favorite part about the night is," she said. Kai thought for a second, wondering what it could possibly be.

"Nope."

"It's the fact that stars can't shine without it. If it was just the sun, all day, we wouldn't know anything about space, or the moon." Kai turned to face her, smiling.

"I bet that sounds pretty weird, huh," Lauren said, turning her face back to the ground.

"I like weird," Kai replied. He thought for a while, anxiousness filling his heart. He wrapped his arm around Lauren, and she leaned into it. Lauren looked up at Kai, and he knew that was the moment.

"You wanna get weird?" he asked her. She immediately blushed.

"You mean kiss, or, the other... thing?" she asked in reply. Kai then blushed.

"Oh, I uh, didn't mean it like that? Shoot, I should have worded that better," he mumbled, and without warning, Lauren kissed him. Kai fell over on his side, onto the mattress.

"I, really, didn't mean it like that!" he tried to say. Lauren smiled a little bit more.

"You think that's what I'm doing?" she asked. "I'm just, finally tired." She sighed, and fell asleep. Kai didn't even bother to sit up, he laid down next to her, and also fell asleep.

The next morning, Susanne moped and slept in her room, and Jay did in his room. They needed some space. Kai and Lauren sat together at the table, talking about the dance. Mostly about Jay and Susanne. They caused quite a scene, practically ruining the party. But it was hilarious, and they couldn't stop talking about it.

"Good thing Jay and Susanne can't hear you," said Zane. "They would most certainly not be pleased." Cole chuckled a little bit through a mouthful of eggs that Zane had just made.

"Wha? What happened, why would we be mad?" said Susanne. Jay had walked into the room with her, and everyone paled a little bit.

"Uh, you see..." Kai said, fumbling for words. "Well, what happened was..." He scratched the back of his head, and Nya covered for him, yanking Susanne to the side and whispering in her ear. Each word seemed to drag on for hours, and made Susanne stiffen.

"Are. You. Serious!" she yelled, backing up in the direction of the hallway, bumping into Jay. "I'm hiding in my room, forever!" She rushed to her destination, leaving Jay flustered.

"The heck was that about?" he said. Cole stood up, and put his hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Jay, you and Susanne got... drunk last night," he announced. At the statement, Jay put up his hands, and yelled out after Susanne.

"Ditto!" Jay yelled. All the others laughed, and Lauren spoke up after a bit of calming down.

"No matter what happened at the end, that was probably the best night of our lives!" she said, the others nodding in agreement. At that moment, Wu came in the doorway. Kai stood up, and held out his weapon.

"Is that really you?" he asked the man with a scowl. "Or, are you still possessed?" Wu pushed him aside, running for Lauren, and pulling her into an embrace.

"My sweet daughter," he whispered.


	20. Chapter 20: Wu's Story

Everyone stopped and stared at the two. Lauren was the most surprised, her eyes wide. Was it really him? Was her father back to his normal self?

"Daddy?" she whispered back, a tear in her eye. She hugged him back, hoping and praying that it wasn't a dream. Wu let go, and sat down, Lauren did the same.

"I do believe we have some catching up to do, as well as an explanation," Sensei said. At that point, everyone was practically holding their breaths in anticipation.

"Long ago, back when you were eight, Lauren, as you know, I needed to go get something from the nearby shop. I walked in, and the clerk greeted me. I got what I wanted, and then, I went back to the clerk. That's when I realized that there was something, off. I asked the man if there was something wrong, and before I knew it, Garmadon's minion, from some sort of alternate dimension, took me over, and possessed me. I... left. Lauren was left alone for thirteen years," said Wu. Afterwards, he looked over at his daughter, a smile on his face. "However, that many years of training paid off. You have grown so much, and I couldn't have been prouder." Lauren then sobbed into her father's shoulder.

"That time you were gone, was so hard! So dang hard!" Lauren exclaimed, continuing to cry tears of joy. Kai looked at the father and daughter with sympathy. Kai's expression drooped at the sight of Lauren, her cheeks covered in tears, her father hugging her tight after thirteen painful years.

"Wait, you seemed calm and kind while we were here," Zane pointed out. "What about that?"

"I was able to keep him at bay, thinking that he was defeated for good. I knew I should have suspected something when I saw his likeness during your mission with the doubles," Wu said, still in the same embrace. "However, when Lauren returned, he took over again, and I was powerless to stop him." Sensei looked off in the distance. When Kai looked in that direction, there was only a wall.

"What is it?" Lily asked him.

"There is a way," he answered. Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"There is a way to keep Iak from ever existing," Wu continued. "If we go back into Lauren's childhood, we can keep this from ever happening!" He jumped up, dropping Lauren to the ground. Sensei ran away, going into his office. Lauren was smiling very hard, and Kai took notice. He grabbed her hand, and hugged her as tight as Wu had. Cole whistled, and Lily elbowed him.

"We're getting rid of Iak!" he yelled happily. Lauren spun around on her heels, making the two turn around and around, almost dancing.

During lunch, Sensei said that after a little talk with the people in Ninjago City, he could get them hooked up with the new Memory Alter, an amazing surgical device used to help those with problems like depression. It oucld possibly remove all memories of Iak, and thereby removing him from existence. Susanne and jay had come back out, and everyone talked about it through the afternoon. In the evening, Lauren wanted to talk to Kai alone about how the operation would go. It was a lie though. They wanted to have some time alone, without the constant jeers from the others. The two were walking up the stream as the sun began to go down.

"You wanna do something fun?" Lauren asked Kai as they walked up the bank. Before Kai could answer, Lauren took his hands, and placed them just as they had at the dance. Lauren used her Silver Power, and music began to sound all around them.

* * *

><p>These lyrics belong to the makers of High School Musical 3. I do not own them.<p>

* * *

><p>Lauren: Take my hand, take a breath. Pull me close, and take, one step. Keep your eyes, locked on mine. And let the music, be your guide.<p>

Lauren began to dance with Kai like they had at the party.

Kai (Lauren): Wont you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget). We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next.

Both: It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?

Kai: Take my hand, I'll take the lead. And every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you threw it all.

Kai (Lauren): And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart). 'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are.

Both: It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?

Thunder boomed overhead, and it began to rain, drenching the two. They kept dancing.

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide. 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour. What we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be.

Kai (Lauren): It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you). It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do). And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)? Can I have this dance?

Both: Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?

They spun one last time, then smiled.

"We should probably get back to the others," Kai suggested. Lauren hooked arms with him, and they walked back together.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNOUNCEMENT! I have received a review from Ayumira, and I am thankful for it. Now, I will be making some slight changes in light of this. I will most certainly do these things:<br>****1. I will now call the girls kunoichi.**

**2. After this last song here, I will cut back on the songs a little bit.**

**3. Also, I might be accepting OCs of others to be added to this story. Just in case though, I'll make sure to finish up this story line. It will not be as rushed as the other ones, but keep in mind THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, IT WILL BE SLOPPY!**

**THANK YOU, Fionna**


	21. Chapter 21: There She Is

Two days later, Wu had gotten in touch with people in Ninjago City. Lauren was hooked up to a machine that would keep her in a coma-like state for a while. She had on a headset of some sorts, and Wu was explaining how to get rid of the Demon King.

"In actuality, when Garmadon was still evil, he was in touch with Lauren, who had remnants of future knowledge, or spirits that were with her when she was born, allowing her to slightly predict the future and bend it. Now that she cannot use it, the spirits had to be released somehow, and the only way was-"

"Through a memory," Nya interrupted him, who was tapping at a keyboard nearby. The girls had to be left at home, because they were in her past, and they couldn't risk them seeing each other. The boys would have to go in as well. They got hooked up similar to Lauren, then they all laid down on mats next to each other.

"Let's do this," Jay said. Nya walked over to Lauren, and put her under.

"She can't enter her own memories," she explained, then went back to the keyboard. "Three. Two. One." She pushed a button, sending the boys into Lauren's past.

They woke up on top of a strange building. It was a flat brown surface, and there was a ledge on the side that they could look over, and hide behind. Kai sneaked up to the edge, and saw what was below. Buses, and twelve to fourteen year old kids. Kai gulped at the realization.

"Middle school," he winced. Middle school wasn't the best experience for him.

* * *

><p>BEFORE THE CRITICISM STARTS: I am not basing this school on Japanese single gender schools. This is a purely public school, and it isn't an academy or anything, just a regular middle school. Also, please just read a little bit more before you ask about the story. Plus, I forgot to mention this earlier, but I heard that it was contradictory that Lloyd had powers over Creation in the series, and Lauren said that he had power over Fighting. Well, I put yet another twist on the story. They both have the Creation Powers, however Lloyd has more ability to fight, while Lauren has more ability to create. If there is any more problems, please PM me.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait up!" came a voice from below. A girl in a gray hoodie, with chest length grown hair. She ran to catch up with a group of girls about her age.<p>

"There she is," whispered Kai. She was even cute in middle school.

"Shouldn't we follow her?" Zane asked him. Kai nodded, and they sped off on the rooftop. Lauren walked into the front doors, and went into a huge commons area, the boys watched from a skylight. She separated from the group, and met up with a boy.

"Hey Caden," she said. "How was your weekend?" The boy turned around, and Kai grimaced.

"Oh hey!" said Caden. "Great! You?"

"Not bad, I just wish there wasn't a math test today."

"See, that's why you shouldn't have wanted that team!" The two laughed a little bit, and Kai deepened his frown.

_Who's this guy?! _he thought. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Cole.

"Relax, Lauren's your girlfriend in _real life_," he said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kai growled in return. Before anybody could say anything else, a bell rang, and Lauren sped off to class. The ninja jumped off, and followed the past Lauren through the hallways. She reached her locker, and someone, her teacher, came up to her.

"Ready for the test today Miss Wu?" he said. Lauren nodded, and opened her locker. The teacher went away, and another girl filled the empty space.

"So Lauren, you and Caden are getting close," she said, causing Lauren to drop a book.

"Absolutely not!" Lauren insisted, slight color in her cheeks. She picked up her book with a sigh.

"Whatever, Susanne, it's not like you haven't had interest in John Liggins!" Lauren said smiling, poking at her. Jay gasped.

"That's Susanne?" he asked in a low tone. "This is getting weird. Wait, she liked another guy? What?!" The girls stiffened, and turned towards the window. The boys ducked, and sighed after they walked to their rooms.

"Be more careful!" Cole warned Jay. "These memories are still filled with rational thought. We can't let anyone see us!"

"Sorry, I forgot!" the Blue Ninja said back.

"Guys, focus!" Zane interrupted. "We need to find the source of Iak in her memories. Something about predicting the future. Who knows, it could've already happened." Everyone put their focus back into the mission at hand. Really, all it was, was math class, then science and social studies, reading, language arts, and all of her other classes. A regular day at school. However, she and Caden walked back to the bus, and when Lauren got on, all of her friends made fun of her for it. Kai wanted to strangle that boy, but kept his distance, remembering the mission. When she got home, the boys watched her as she went up a set of stairs into a some sort've recording room. She took out a paper, and wrote things down. After a while, she began to make music on a computer. Then, a knock was heard at the door.

"Hi mom!" Lauren said, opening the door. A woman with brown hair and a business outfit came through the doorway.

"Hi sweetie, did you finish your homework?"

"Had none to speak of."

"Well, that's..." Lauren looked worried, and she squeezed her eyes shut. A strange aura appeared around her, and her "mother" resumed.

"... great!" she said. Lauren then nodded, and she went back upstairs. The boys rushed over to the window again.

"It's getting harder and harder to keep my life normal," Lauren said, her head between her knees. "I'm going to have to tell the truth, and give up these future powers. The only reason I can do that, is because I can predict, and mess with the future. I just can't sustain the effects anymore!"

_That going to be our moment_, thought Kai.


	22. Chapter 22: Aura

"Tonight," Lauren said to no one. "Tonight, I face my past again." She turned around, and looked at the clock. 5:45. A screech of brakes was heard outside.

_Dad_, she thought. Lauren ran down the stairs, and grabbed her replacement father's arm, dragging him into the kitchen where her replacement mother was standing too. Lauren opened her mouth to speak, but she just couldn't confess it.

"Wh-What's for dinner?" she asked instead. Her mother shrugged, and looked at her father.

"Well, I was just about to ask about that," he said. "I can go get something if you want." Lauren looked into the man's eyes. She'd forced him to believe that she was his daughter, then she looked at the woman standing next to him.

"Sweetie, is there something wrong?" her mother asked. "You don't look so good." It was true, her stomach was twisted up. She needed to tell them, to get rid of her powers. What was holding her back?

"Mom, Dad," she finally said. "I..."

"What?" the two said in unison.

"I... am not... your... daughter," Lauren muttered.

"Speak up, dear," said her father.

"I am not your daughter!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Her hands glowed, leaving her "parents" shocked, their eyes wide in disbelief.

"I can mess with the future, and I made sure that you were my parents, because you said that you couldn't have a child. I overheard, and you were my family. Because... I have no family," said Lauren, the tears still dripping down her cheeks.

"I will restore your memories that I have been guarding for the past three years, and I will rid myself of these harmful powers!" she yelled out, the bluish glow getting stronger. Her "parents" hugged her tightly, crying just as she did. Lauren opened her eyes, and she saw the four from her dreams. The ninja, rushing towards her. She let go of the aura, it was sliced by a sword of fire, cutting it into two pieces, allowing a dark mist to come out, and fall to the ground. Lauren looked at the weapon's holder. Now, she realized that he would be alongside her later, as she had seen before. But... she couldn't see what was in the future anymore. The red ninja nodded, and left with the others in a sort've technological light.

"Who, are you?" the woman from before asked her.

"Why are you in our house again?" her previous father said, scratching his head. Lauren snapped back to reality.

"Oh, uh, I was selling something, but then I tripped and fell. So you let me in to get a drink, and now it's time for me to leave. So sorry if I bothered you," she covered up. That seemed to soothe the two.

"Oh. Right!" said the woman again. "Well, thanks for stopping by!" Lauren walked out the door, and without her seeing, she snapped her fingers, making what was left of her room, disappear.

"Did we do it?" Kai asked. Everyone had woken up, except for Lauren. Nya had explained that she needed to recover from the memory change.

"Yes, she is safe," replied Wu. He grabbed his daughter's hand.

"The best part about this procedure is that it won't affect her life today!" Nya exclaimed. Lauren's eyes shot open.

"Daddy? Did it work?" she asked. Kai ran over to her side as she sat up.

"Yep, Iak's gone for good!" he said back. Then he remembered something, the boy from the memories.

"Can I ask you a question?" he continued, helping Lauren up.

"Why not?" she replied.

"Well, who's Caden?" he asked her. At the name, she was a little confused, but then reassurance came over her eyes.

"Oh, he was just a friend from school. He was in my class in sixth grade, but then we were on opposite teams throughout seventh grade. A friend. Why?" Lauren said, making Kai think a little bit. Why did he care?

"Just a question," he said, almost like a question.

"Hey, you two, the mail is here!" Jay called out. A letter had come while the two were talking.

"Its from the guy who hooked us up with the memory machine," Susanne said. "Oh! Lauren!" Susanne rushed to her leader's side.

"Yes! It worked!" she squealed. Lauren gasped for air, nobody could breathe if Susanne hugged you.

"Sure," she wheezed. Susanne gasped, dropping Lauren. She was gripping the letter in one hand.

"I almost forgot!" Susanne said, taking out the letter. She read it off.

**Dear Ninja,**

**I, Tyler Gunishi, am proud to announce that the memory surgery was a success! So, as pay, I would like to ask you a favor. Well, it seems that the farthest regions of Ninjago have heard about you, and I happen to know quite a few of them. They would like to join your team, or become a branch of your team. I look forward to your reply, because if you say yes, then I will help build rooms and/or other building for the new members.**

**Thanks,**

** Tyler Gunishi**

The ninja froze as Susanne finished. They turned towards Sensei Wu, who was lost in thought.

"Well, if we were to recruit new members, it wouldn't be as hard with larger missions," he said.

"New experiences," Lauren added.

"Possible friends," said Nya.

"New elements!" Zane continued.

"Those are good points," Wu said. He stroked his facial hair, thinking hard. Everyone held their breaths in anticipation.

"Let's do it," Sensei announced. Everyone cheered, giving Wu everything he needed to write back.

"Alright!" Kai said as he walked out. "Even more new students!" He put his hand up, and Lauren high-fived it.

"Yeah! This is gonna be a great adventure!" she said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Short little additional storyline, I know, but I felt that I should've visited Lauren's past to get a better grasp of what she had to go through. Anyway, I'm ready to start accepting OCs as this last part states. So, I might be able to accept at least four for the time being, and will be keeping the story fresh with them. Also, I'm looking for some more plot ideas. I'm open for anything. I. Mean. Anything. (But you know where the boundaries lie.) Anyway, thank you for all the support!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Lightning and Time

Jay was relaxing on the couch next to Kai and Lily. Everyone was watching the TV. Construction was going on outside, and of course, Kai was complaining about it.

"When are they going to finish?" he groaned.

"Tomorrow!" Jay said. "For the fifth time!" Without warning, a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it," said the Ninja of Lightning. He walked to the door, and opened it to see a girl in a light blue outfit, similar in looks to him.

"Hey big brother!" she yelped, hugging Jay. he immediately realized that it was his younger sister, Raylee.

"Hey, Ray!" he answered, hugging back. "What brings you here?" She let go, picking up a suitcase.

"Haven't you gotten the mail yet?" she asked. "I told you a long time ago that I'm a kunoichi now!" she took out a multi roped whip, in the same periwinkle-like blue as her outfit. Jay was shocked. He'd received no such mail!

"Oh yeah!" he said, lying. Oh well, it would be fun to have his little sister around. Who knows, she could be a valuable asset.

"Come on in!" said Jay. He motioned for Raylee to walk into the hallway. She followed quickly.

"I'll go get Wu, wait here," he said. He walked through Sensei's doorway, and he told him about the situation.

"We'll see where we can put her for the night," said Wu. He was meditating, like always. Jay smiled big, he hadn't seen Ray in such a long time!

"You're the best, Sensei!" he said, running out the door. When he went to where Ray should've been, all that was left of her was her suitcase.

"Ray?" he asked. "Where'd you go?" Jay walked around, going back into the living room. Now, Kaitlyn and Susanne were there alongside Lily, and they were huddled around his little sis.

"Jay! There you are!" Ray called out.

"You didn't tell us your sister was coming!" Kaitlyn said. "Why not?"

"Yeah, big brother, why didn't you tell them?" asked Ray, sadness in her expression.

"I uh... wanted to make it a surprise!" Jay said, making sure not to hurt his little sister's feelings. She could really ride the emotional roller coaster sometimes, one minute happy, the next, broken down in tears, then breaking everything in anger...

"Well, I should probably tell everyone else you're here," Jay suggested. At that moment, Kai came back in with a bowl of popcorn.

"Who's that?" he asked with suspicion.

"You know my little sister!" insisted Jay. Ray seemed to look at Kai, weirdly.

"Earth to Ray!" Lily said, tapping her forehead. She was still in a daze. Suddenly Ray snapped out of it.

"Oops! Zoned out for a second!" she giggled.

Kai stepped out into the hallway. Where was Lauren? Nobody had seen her the entire afternoon. He decided to try the office space where they kept the computer.

"Lauren? You in there?" he asked, walking towards the door. He heard faint music inside. Kai turned the knob, and poked his head in. There was Lauren, standing up in some sort of, recording area, singing.

_When did that happen?_ he thought. Lauren was... singing.

* * *

><p>These lyrics are by THE CAB. I do not own them.<p>

* * *

><p>"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be," she sang. Kai was amazed at her voice. It was pristine.<p>

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back! I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?" Lauren said, lifting her voice.

"And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight," she sang. Kai cleared his voice, smiling. It made Lauren turn around, embarrassed.

"K-Kai!" she whispered. "W-what are you doing in here?!"

"You've got a good voice," he said back, completely ignoring the question and walking through the door. "Lemme hear what you've got." He got closer, and put on an extra headset.

"Alright. I guess..." Lauren said nervously. "Just for the record, I don't have a good voice. I just, like singing." She turned the music back on, and she started up again.

"Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer...and major Tom, will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

"She's my angel with a shotgun! Fighting 'til the war's won! Oh yeah, she is all that I adore! You know I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe! Don't you know you're everything I have?" Kai came in. Lauren smiled along with him.

"Angel with a shotgun! Fighting 'til the war's won! I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe! Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight," they sang in unison. They kept singing, and the two reviewed it afterwards.

"This is great!" said Kai, putting his arm around Lauren. "What do you mean? You've got a great voice!"

"Oh, come on, you've heard it before. It's not that good!" she insisted. Before Kai could say anything, the two were called to dinner.

"It's Lily's turn to cook," Lauren announced. They walked out, leaving the computer, and the song, on.


	24. Chapter 24: Album

**OMG guys, so sorry for the lack of this chapter for that long time! I feel so bad about it, but rest assured, it probably won't happen for a while now that we've got a new OC in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Cole stepped into the office space.<p>

"What? A recording area? What happened here?" he asked no one, walking over to the computer, coming across the program on the computer.

"A song?" he said under his breath. He clicked play.

"Woah, is this Lauren's voice?" He listened on.

"Kai's in on it too? I hate to admit it, they're not that bad," he said before humming the tune. After it was over, he thought of something.

"I should put this on my FaceLog page!" said Cole. "Then, I can get them good! They're gonna be so embarrassed!" With a click and a paste, the song went on the page.

The next morning, he checked his FaceLog page. The song had been heard over a million times already. Comments were everywhere.

"Go Kairen!" said one.

"OMG, I want to download!" another read. There was one that caught his eye, though.

"Hello, I'm from Ninjago Records, and I would like to speak with Kai and Lauren because of this song. Please email me to talk about it, or come to the address below." Cole saw that as his chance to get Kai and Lauren's embarrassment Ninjago-wide. He talked to Sensei about it, who got in on it, telling the two that they needed to go into Ninjago City, directly to the address.

"Of course we'll go!" Lauren exclaimed. "I love city missions!" Sensei motioned for them to go, hiding Cole who was snickering in the background.

Lauren sped off on her motorcycle, Kai following closely. They raced off for Ninjago City, soon arriving at their destination.

"Ninjago Records?" asked Kai. "This is where Sensei told us to go." The two walked in, towards the front desk.

"Uh, our Sensei told us to come here?" Kai asked the lady behind the desk. She didn't look up from her keyboard, but answered the question.

"Ah yes, Kai and Lauren, I presume?" she said. "Follow me." Finally, she looked up from her work, and took them to a room down a hallway.

"This is where you'll meet with Mr. Harvey," the lady said. "Thank you for coming, we haven't seen good work like this in a while!" This confused the two.

_Good work? Are we getting an award?_ thought Kai. Soon, the door to an office opened, and none other than Rowan, the man from the dance, was behind the door!

"Hello again!" he said cheerfully. "Come in, we need to discuss your song!"

"The song!" Lauren gasped. Both of them knew who was behind this.

_Dang it, Cole!_ the two thought in anger. They sat down, and Rowan immediately started.

"Well, we'd like to start an album with you two."

Kaitlyn was sitting on her bed, doing her weekly system check. The doorbell rang, and Kaitlyn decided to see who it was, seeing as though she was the only one there, everyone else was on a mission, or going out for the night.

"Coming!" she called out, running down the stairs. Kaitlyn opened the door, revealing a girl dressed in a purple long-sleeve and roll-up jeans. She had hazel eyes, and blonde hair that was long and straight.

"May I help you?" Kaitlyn asked the stranger.

"Hi there, the name's Solange Uchuno, I've applied to be a kunoichi here," she said, holding out a paper from the man who'd started the construction of the extra rooms and training facility. Kaitlyn read it over, and brought her inside.

"I'll go speak with Sensei Wu," she said, turning around. "You know, it's only been a couple of days, and we already have another new member." She stepped into Wu's office as Jay had done before, telling him about what was happening, and Wu said that one of the constructed rooms was move-in ready. Kaitlyn walked back out to Solange, and helped her with her bags. Kaitlyn noticed that the newcomer had a worried look on her face, and she piped up.

"You look nervous," she said, Solange looking over at her, nodding. "Don't be, you're gonna love it here. Oh, wanna watch a movie? The others won't be back for a while." When Solange nodded again, Kaitlyn directed her over to the living room.

"Watch'a wanna watch?" the Nindroid asked. "How about..." She rummaged through the films, until she came across one that she enjoyed.

"This one?" she said, holding it up. Solange's eyes lit up.

"I love that movie! Sure!" said the new kunoichi. Kaitlyn put it in, and the girls watched it. In the middle of it, Cole and Jay walked in, followed by Zane. Cole took out his scythe almost immediately.

"Who are you?" he said threateningly. Kaitlyn pushed the edge of the blade away from the frightened Solange.

"This is our newest member, Solange. She's the Violet Kunoichi of the Cosmos," she explained, which put everyone else at ease. Almost as soon as she said it, an angry Kai and Lauren burst through the open door.

"Cole!" they screamed. Kai tackled Cole, and Lauren saw her father darting down the hallway, laughing.

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled, running after him. "Dad!" Jay and Zane cracked up, as well as Kaitlyn, and even Solange.

"What was that all about?" the violet kunoichi asked.

"Oh, the two sang a song yesterday, and I thought I should put it up on my FaceLog page. Now, they have to make a whole album together, this is great!" he laughed, even under the weight of Kai, who slammed Cole's head back into the floor.

"Shut up!" he growled, and everyone else laughed even more. Jay had completely lost it, and Kai stood up, but kept his foot on Cole's back.

"If you ever, _ever_..."

"Set you guys up?" interrupted the black ninja, which of course made everyone laugh harder than ever. Kai walked out.

"Whatever!" he yelled over his shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25: Susanne's Dream

I'm sorry, I was just... so bored and tired! You have no idea!

* * *

><p>Susanne fell asleep, her head almost completely tucked under the covers. Almost instantly, a dream came into her head.<p>

She was in a Candy Land of sorts, with peppermint trees and bunnies made of marshmallows. A cookie sun was only covered by light wispy cotton candy.

"This is amazing!" squealed the kunoichi. All of a sudden, she was wearing a school girl's outfit that was yellow of course. A cheerful music started playing in the background, and a chibi Jay popped out of nowhere. All the other boys and girls appeared as well, they were chibis as well. Solange started playing a violin, and Nya played a keyboard, with Lily on the guitar. Susanne began to sing in her happiness.

"Do, do doo. Yeah yeah yeah yeah," she began, grabbing a microphone. The boys started to dance a little bit, the girls making music, now with Kaitlyn on bass, Ray with the drums, and Lauren sang along with her.

* * *

><p>Oh my, Caramelldansen... These lyrics belong to Caramell. Blah blah blah, you know the drill.<p>

* * *

><p>"We wonder are you ready to join us now? Hands in the air we will show you how. Come and try, We will all be your guide. So come and move your hips sing Oh-wa-ah-ah. Look at your two clips do it La la la. You and me can sing this melody. Oa-oa-a.<p>

"Dance to the beat wave your hands together. Come feel the heat forever, and forever. Listen and learn it is time for prancing. Now we are here with Caramelldansen! O-o-o-oa-oa... O-o-o-oa-oa-a... O-o-o-oa-oa... O-o-o-oa-oa-a..."

A large crash was heard in the background as chibi Lauren began to turn into a gruesome tiger girl. The candy world turned into a gray wasteland, Lauren being lifted into the air by an unknown force. Only she and chibi Jay remained alongside Susanne. Lauren dove for the little blue ninja, and the dream ended with Susanne sitting up in bed, tears had formed around the corners of her eyes.

Her beautiful dream... She turned her head to the side, and she saw Lauren, as normal as always, however, she looked troubled, as if she was having a nightmare. Suddenly, Lauren shot awake, and Susanne hid underneath the covers, hiding from sight. She peered over the edge just as Lauren left the room in her training outfit. She had one similar to it, but it was blue in color, and the top went down to the waist. Other than that, everything was similar.

_I cannot let it happen. My spiritual being is at stake. Lloyd's too,_ Lauren thought as she sat up in her bed. _A run will take my mind off of it._ She grabbed her training outfit, and put it on. It had been a while since she'd really had time to go on a run and unwind. Lauren walked out the door of the bedroom, and went outside. She started out at a jog, and went down the beaten path that led to the nearby village. Suddenly, her dream invaded her mind. The way she looked, her animal spirit took over. It was the gift she had received, though. If she could get away from the others for a week, then the effects would wear off.

_Who knew having these genetics could be such a burden_, thought the kunoichi._ Sadly, all I know about my genetics is that I am part demon. It's all I'll probably ever know._ Lauren kept running down the path until it met a road. The music that she'd been listening to stopped with a sudden scratch, like on a record. A mystic shimmering noise settled in, and an orange glow began to surround her.

"Come back to the tribe," said a whispering voice. Suddenly Lauren felt tired, heavy. She fell over.

_No! I must... Stay awake! Stay..._

Kai stared out the window, it was way past sunrise. Lauren should've been back by now.

"Susanne, you sure that she was just going on a run?" he asked. Susanne just shrugged in return.

"Well, she could've just gone to the nearby village. It's on her route," replied Susanne. Kai didn't believe it, she usually just went for the village when she needed things. However, she'd gone to the village yesterday. Kai then received a text, it was from Lauren.

"I'm going home to mom. Don't worry, just ask my father," it read.

"The heck?" Kai breathed.

_I thought Lauren's mother was dead_, the red ninja thought.

He looked over at his sensei, who as always was sipping from his tea cup.

"Sensei, what does this mean?" asked Kai, making Sensei drop his cup at the sight of the message.

"Her mother is... alive?" Wu said, getting angry. "She's supposed to be dead!" Immediately after Wu said that, he ran into his office, and grabbed his staff.

"Students, we're going on a mission, now!" he commanded. Kai jumped up. He knew what the mission was about.

_If Lauren's mother is dead, something's going on. I'm getting her back_, Kai said to himself. He rushed out and helped Wu and Nya up onto his dragon. Then after everyone got on their dragons, the team flew off. Sensei guided the group a long ways away, into a jungle of sorts. There was a cave in the middle of the dense trees. The dragons landed in the middle of the clearing in front of the cave. Kai was the first to touch down, then the others went over next to him.

"Lauren!" he called out. "Where are you?" A tiger's growl answered him, then another. A group of tigers had surrounded the group of ninja and kunoichi. They all took out their weapons, which made the big cats growl more. The tigers bunched their muscles to pounce, then snarled and roared out.

"Stop!" commanded a familiar voice. Kai looked towards its source, it was Lauren.


	26. Chapter 26: Tigress

Kai stared at the new Lauren. She had a tail, and ears, and fangs. She was wearing a silver tiara-like headband, and a matching outfit containing a strapless top and harem pants. Lauren looked... cuter than usual. Kind've like an Arabian tiger girl.

"Lauren!" Solange shouted, snapping him out of his daze. "What happened?!" Lauren looked a little surprised, but then laughed to herself a little bit.

"Ah, this. Well, turns out I'm half Tiger Demon, a Tigress my people call it," she explained. Kai didn't understand, something just didn't seem right. Lauren wouldn't accept being a demon. How would she even know that?

"Wait, didn't you say you were coming home to your mother?" Sensei said, barging past the others. "She should be dead." Lauren's face suddenly looked like she'd been slapped. She was hurt, but kept going strong.

"No, she's very much alive," she insisted. "I'll show you." The tigers began to growl, and Lauren turned to face them.

"Legion, do not harm them. I understand that they are strangers to the tribe, but I must show them to my mother. Trust your princess, they mean us no harm."

"Princess?!" everyone shouted, all except for Wu, who just followed the suspicious Lauren. She led them all through the cave, into another clearing with a waterfall on the edge. There were many tigers lounging, or play fighting, or even just eating. There were also half demons as well. Two natural chair-like structures were in the back center, where a woman was sitting in the larger of the two.

"I'm back, mother!" called out an enthusiastic Lauren. This made the woman sit up in her chair. She looked exactly like Lauren. Her mother, who was supposedly dead. The woman looked not at Lauren, but at Sensei.

"Welcome, Wu," she said.

"Hello again, Heather," Wu replied. He looked back over at Lauren, who was smiling at Kai. A little crying half demon boy came up to Lauren.

"Princess, my daddy is leaving on another hunting trip! He's always gone!" he cried, sniffling. "Does he even love me anymore?" Lauren picked up the little child, and hugged him tight.

"Don't ever think that he doesn't love you, Kijori is the best hunter in the tribe. You should be proud of that," she assured him. Lauren wiped away his tears, and set him back down.

"Thanks, Princess!" he giggled, running over to his mother, who smiled and nodded over at Lauren. Heather, Lauren's apparent mother, had walked over to the group.

"As you can see, she's a born natural. She's the best princess the tribe has seen," said Heather. "I am Queen of the Tiger Demons, and I can easily tell she will make a strong ruler one day." She looked over at Kai and the others.

"Why did you bring the others? I asked Lauren to message you, Wu," the queen said. "I wanted to know if you'd be at the wedding. I know it's short notice, but..."

"Wait, excuse me. What?!" Wu stuttered. "Wedding? When did I say it was okay for my daughter to get married? And answer me this: How are you alive?!" Sensei was now with his hand on his staff in the battle position.

"Oh, Wu, you haven't changed," was all Heather said. She turned around, and walked away. Kai was frozen in shock.

_Lauren's getting... married?!_ he thought.

"Hey Kai!" Lauren said, grabbing his arm. "Is everyone staying here tonight?"

"Yes," Sensei interrupted. "I suppose you have room for all of us?"

"Why, of course!" said a nearby tiger. "We've got plenty of room!" Kai hardly hear it, he was too busy lost in thought. Marriage. Lauren wouldn't go along with it. Didn't she love... him? Maybe it just wasn't meant to be... especially if she was a princess. Arranged marriage wasn't uncommon in royalty.

"You okay, Kai?" asked Ray who'd slid up next to him. He was sent back into real life with a snap.

"Oh, uh. No. Not really. No," he responded. Ray grabbed his arm, and whispered in his ear.

"Is it because Lauren's getting married?"

"Yeah."

Later that evening, a large roar was heard throughout the demon camp.

"It's him again," muttered Heather with a smile on her face. Kai lifted his head to see another Half Tiger Demon about his age coming through the camp entrance. He too had a crown like Lauren did. He walked towards Heather with a prideful stride.

"Good to see you again, Heather," he said. "Where's Lauren?"

"Over here, Taiko!" Lauren answered back. She walked towards the two, the children and cubs of the village following. Taiko met her with a one armed embrace.

"Hey, there! I see that you're doing well in the village?" he asked sweetly, making Kai's expression go from sad to angry.

_Is this the prince she's marrying?_ he asked himself._ Really?_ The Tiger Demon just hugged her closer as she laughed with him as the children clung on them. Kai's heart became heavy as he saw Lauren. She was happy, and that's what he wanted. But, he didn't feel right. He'd met her only months ago, but fell in love with her in those months, and seeing her with someone else... There were tears at the corners of his eyes, so he told everyone else that he was going out of the camp for some fresh air. However, he went a little ways from the camp, and sat under one of the trees. He cried.


	27. Chapter 27: Roar

It was now after dark, and Lauren didn't know where Kai had run off to.

"I'm going to look for Kai," she told her mother. When Lauren was acknowledged, she walked out of the camp. Soon after leaving, she heard footsteps behind her. Taiko.

"What're you doing outside the camp?" he asked. There was something in his voice that made Lauren freeze terrified. A harsh hand was set on her shoulder. The happiness she'd felt over the last few days went away. Memories returned to her, she was being forced into marriage, and put under a spell. Her mother, an illusion.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. Taiko smiled an evil grin, and his palm turned green as well as his eyes.

"You belong to the tribe now," he snarled. "You belong to me." Lauren's eyes matched the shade of green of Taiko's eyes, and the spell was recast.

_Its happening again,_ Lauren thought. _I'm slipping into bliss. I won't be able to tell Kai what I need to tell him._ The world went black, and Lauren was like Taiko's puppet again.

Later, Kai was back at camp. He had gotten over everything, and took a trip to the nearby stream to make sure he didn't look like he was crying. Kai was met with a happy Lauren.

"There you are! I went out to look for you, but Taiko told me that you would come back soon, so I came back," she said. "Where were you?"

"Oh," Kai replied, fumbling for words. "Well, I was just..."

"Say no more. You forgot something at the Monestary didn't you?" asked the princess. Kai knew that would be a good alibi.

"Yeah, sure." Lauren walked away, back towards her mother and Taiko. Kai decided he should get to bed, wherever that would be. He soon saw the others in one corner of the camp, and settled down next to them. Lauren had created everyone's usual sleepwear, so it wasn't too far from home. The last thing Kai saw was a faint glimmer of a silver star between the leaves as he fell asleep.

Lauren woke up with a purr. She'd slept great that night, and decided to go out for some hunting. The air was fresh, and still heavy with the sweet scent of dew. Her new demon nose tuned her senses, and now she could hear a great distance around her, and smell more scents then she'd ever before. Freedom. It was nice to finally feel free from the shackles of the past. A snap was heard behind her, a rogue tiger demon was around there somewhere. However, they could be a couple of miles off, so Lauren decided to have a little fun. She ran through the trees. Her legs were now like a tigers, able to go extremely fast, and they gave her the ability to jump clear over the canopies of the jungle trees. She was so much stronger now. A little voice in her head started to sing. It sang of the past as a person, heartless, but it didn't bother her anymore.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sat quietly, agreed politely. I guess that I forgot I had a choice. I let you push me past the breaking point. I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything._

_You held me down, but I got up. (HEY!) Already brushing off the dust. You hear my voice, you hear that sound, Like thunder gonna shake the ground. You held me down, but I got up. (HEY!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough. I see it all, I see it now..._

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire, 'cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar! Louder, louder than a lion, 'cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh! Oh! Oh! You're gonna hear me roar!_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly. Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes. I went from zero, to my own hero. __You held me down, but I got up. (HEY!) Already brushing off the dust. You hear my voice, you hear that sound, Like thunder gonna shake the ground. You held me down, but I got up. (HEY!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough. I see it all, I see it now..._

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire, 'cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar! Louder, louder than a lion, 'cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh! Oh! Oh! You're gonna hear me roar! Oh! Oh! Oh! You'll hear me roar! Oh! You're gonna hear me roar!_

The rogue tiger had caught up with her. Lauren skidded to a halt.

"So you're the new princess? I don't think so!" they growled, pouncing for her. Lauren summoned up the inner Tiger Demon inside her, and she roared mightily, just as the ancient Tiger Demons had done. The rogue turned tail and ran as her eyes glowed silver.

_Roar! Roar! _"Roar!" she cried.

"I've got the eye of the tiger! A fighter! Dancing through the fire!  
>'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar!<br>Louder, louder than a lion!  
>'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar!<br>Oh! Oh! Oh! You're gonna hear me roar! Oh! Oh! Oh! You'll hear me roar! Oh! You're gonna hear me roar!" Another roar escaped her mouth as her eyes stopped glowing. She'd cured herself. Now she knew how to reverse the spell, or resist demon aura, which she now possessed. That was her problem! She wasn't a true demon yet, until she earned her aura!

Now, to deal with Taiko.


	28. Chapter 28: A Caged Tiger

Kai woke up, and stretched his arms in a wide yawn. He stood up and stepped outside. Today was the wedding day. Great. The last couple of days were such a blur. In the middle of Kai's sad moment, Lauren came angrily crashing through the camp entrance, stunning everyone.

"Taiko!" screamed Lauren. The man she spoke of bristled, and turned to face the princess. The Tiger Demon's eyes grew wide as he saw the enraged Lauren.

"Demon aura," he growled. "So you figured it out." Kai was frozen in awe. Lauren roared an inhuman roar, and used her new demon claws to lunge out at Taiko. However, her opponent was ready for the attack, and dodged with incredible speed. Taiko jumped into the air, slashing out with claws of his own, but Lauren matched him in skill now. She jumped as well, and the two took turns leaping off of each other, and scratching with their claws.

"How dare you?!" Lauren cried. She turned her gaze towards Kai, then motioned towards Heather, who looked like she was nothing was happening. The red ninja drew his sword, then lunged for the queen. Just before he reached her, Heather's voice sounded in his head.

"You've made a mistake," were the words. Lauren froze midair, she struggled to move. Kai slashed out, but all he hit was air. The queen had turned into a glowing spirit. Lauren tensed up, and stared at the new misty orb. The orb transformed into a cage, and Lauren was thrust inside. She clawed and scratched at the bars.

"Taiko!" she growled. "Let me out of here!" The Tiger Demon cackled, snapping his fingers and making the cage disappear with Lauren in it.

There was nothing but cold and dark and gray in the cage. Lauren stood up, and saw nothing outside the bars but blackness. She was furious.

"Where am I?!" she growled with ferocity. A familiar voice answered her.

"You are in my Demon Cage. No human or demon can escape it," Taiko snickered. He walked up to the bars, and Lauren grabbed them, tried to scratch and claw at them, but every time she touched them, she would get shocked by them. Suddenly, her hands were stuck to the bars, and she could feel her Silver Power being drained.

"Wonderful things, Demonite Bars. They can literally drain any and all powers from any individual, and transfer them to another. In fact, you will soon be nothing but a little kitten," her captor laughed. Lauren was so weak, and she could feel herself being transformed.

"How is this possible?!" she struggled to maintain her strength.

"Well, my princess, I have used some of my own powers to bend the way these bars work. So, you will soon be nothing of my use. I will set you free then."

"You can't do this to me! I thought you were my friend!"

"You don't seem to understand, everyone wants either Silver or Gold Power. Especially demons. We would be unstoppable with that strength! Besides, you are so easy to fool. I hardly even had to do anything to control your father! He convinced _everyone_ that your mother was here! I must say, I am a pretty influential demon." Lauren couldn't hold on any longer. Her hands became paws, she shrank to such a small size everything was more than twice as large as it was before. Lauren had become just a little white cat. All she could do to defend herself was to scratch and claw out. This was humiliating! She hissed, and Taiko made the cage disappear. He grabbed her by the scruff, and said, "No, no, no, kitty. Don't be so mad. You look so cute this way!"

Kai was enraged.

"Where is she?!" he demanded from the other cats, who looked just as confused as he was. One of the little kits came up to him.

"I don't know, mister. I just want our princess back. She was so nice, and told us stories!" he cried. Kai put down his weapon, and tried to comfort the little one. Just then, a white flash appeared in the sky.

"Greetings, my comrades. I give you, your princess!" Taiko said from a magic mirror. He was holding up a white cat, who had on a silver collar. It mewed.

"Are we supposed to believe that is our friend?!" Solange demanded. Kai knew that had to be her, because the cat was constantly struggling to free itself.

"Yeah, that's Lauren," he said. The other Tiger Demons gasped and roared in shock.

"Taiko, what have you done?!" said one of the cats.

"Give her back!" another cried.

"My dearest friends. Of course I will give her back! Now that I have the Silver Power, I have no use of this pathetic girl," Taiko boomed. He threw the little white ball of fur out the mirror.

"Here, Kai, take your wench!" he laughed. Kai caught the falling cat. He saw the fear in its eyes, and Lauren set her little paw on his cheek. She mewed again. The red ninja couldn't help but smile. Lauren was so cute now! Just then, she leaped out of his arms, and rushed to the side of a Tiger Demon. She began to meow, and the demon interpreted.

"You're, not really a Tiger Demon? It was Taiko that made us believe all of it?" he growled. "That fiend! But... Even then you were a great princess, the best royalty we'd ever had. You can still be our princess, though, right?" Lauren continued to meow.

"I see," the demon sighed. "Then you can go cured yourself of this." He bowed, and Lauren padded back to Kai. She nodded towards the dragon, and purred. They needed to go back home. Without a word, the ninja and kunoichi raced back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh! This is SUCH a late update! So sorry, I've been having a TON of family trouble lately, and haven't been able to reach a device to write this for you guys! I'm trying my best to get these out to you! I HAVE NOT dropped the project! Thanks for understanding!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29: Twists and Turns

Lauren finally opened her eyes after a long night's nap. She looked down at her hands.

_Wait, _hands_?!_ she thought. _I'm not supposed to have hands! Did the curse wear off? Maybe Taiko is dead? No, that's impossible. But-_ In mid-thought, the sound of gunfire could be heard. Lauren realized that she wasn't in the Monastery, she was somewhere new. Somewhere over a river, where she was sitting on a stone bridge that was at least twenty stories up. There were some girls in front of her, three to be exact. Another was standing beside her, speaking words she couldn't hear over the gunfire.

"Lauren, you need to stand!" the girl that was towering next to her almost demanded. "These Tiger Soldiers aren't holding back. In fact, I think one of them hit you, but you've got to get up!" Lauren took a closer look at her. She wore a yellow jacket over a black shirt and white shorts. She had on gloves, with mechanisms on the palms that served as guns, and there were rounds on the wrists. She was shooting at the enemies, which appeared to be Tiger Demons. Wait... Tiger Demons?! The girl's red-blonde hair was about elbow length, and flowed behind her as she ran to and fro with the others, shooting at the Tiger Soldiers.

Lauren finally stood up, and felt for her hilts, but they weren't there. Where were her katanas? She looked all around, but all she could find was a bow on the ground and quiver of arrows around her shoulder. But, she wasn't the best of shots. What the heck was happening?

"Hey Lauren!" shouted another girl with a light blonde pony tail, who was holding a rapier blade. "Can you even hear us? It's me, Kaitlyn!" The Silver Kunoichi froze. Kaitlyn?! Wait, then was the red haired girl Susanne? She took a closer look at the other two girls. One with short black hair, and one with longer black hair. The girl with the short hair had a giant scythe in her grasp. It was much like Cole's old one, but more mechanical, and it seemed like it had a gun on top of the blade as well, since it was plainly seen that it was shooting projectiles. Lauren suspected that was Nya, due to the hair, because she knew Nya wouldn't dare touch a scythe. Well, usually.

Now, the other girl, she was carrying two weapons. In her right hand, a gun with a whip connected to it, and a sword in her other hand. There was a hilt on her hip, which looked like it would serve as a holder for both the sword and the whip. yeah, that was definitely Lily.

Lauren grabbed the bow, and took an arrow out of the quiver. A Tiger Demon was directly ahead of her, so she drew the string, and let the arrow fly. It hit the demon in the head, and it fell to the ground alongside many of the others. Just as another arrow was about to leave her hand, something made her stop. A familiar face in the crowd. This person wasn't a Tiger Soldier. He had brown, somewhat spiky hair, and wore red. Kai?! Wait, he had tiger ears and a tail, like when she was a demon herself. Was he a demon too? Apparently she was in some sort of different dimension, so who really knew?

"Die!" the Kai-like creature yelled as he slashed out with a sword. Many more of the Tiger Soldiers fell, and finally the others retreated. After everyone sheathed their weapons and tucked them away. The half-demon leaped over and smiled at the group of girls.

"Well?" Lily scowled. "Why are _you_ here? You're a Feli, and not welcome on the front lines."

"Yeah," Kaitlyn joined in. "You and your other Feli friends aren't supposed to come anywhere near the battles. You're _supposed _to be at the Feli Academy, not the Weaponess Guild, Kai." Now Lauren was certain that this was the Kai she'd come to know and love. Maybe the "friends" Kaitlyn spoke of where Jay, Zane, and Cole? She decided to come out and ask these other-worldly versions of her kunoichi sisters.

"Um, Nya?" she whispered. The little red scythe wielder looked over at Lauren.

"Can we talk, alone?" Lauren asked. Nya nodded, and stepped off to the side while her brother was being accused of many things.

"What's up?"

"I'm not the Lauren you know."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not the Lauren you know."

"Say that again?"

"Ugh. I am from a different dimension." This finally got to Nya. She looked surprised at first, then asked, "How?" Lauren shrugged. Why was she here, anyway? Was this her actual reality, and Ninjago was just a dream?

"Seriously? I don't think that's possible," Nya paused. "Unless..." Lauren leaned in, wondering if this could be the way back.

"Well, you were just hit by a Tiger Soldier's blast. Some say that they can posses... weird powers." Weird powers. Could that mean inter-dimensional switching? Maybe if she was hit again, she could return to her home? In mid-thought, Nya had rushed over to the others, and was already telling them everything.

"What? The brunette's not from this world? No wonder she's such a bad shot," Kai joked. Nya stamped her foot and said, "Why are you still here?! You are a Feli, and a half demon! So you have no right to talk to any of us!" Lauren knew that this wasn't right. They were brother and sister!

"Hey, you can't talk to your brother like that!" Lauren growled. Nya was surprised, and taken aback. Susanne stepped forward with a frown on her face.

"Her brother?! I don't know what reality you come from, but I am Nya's older sister, and we are the only children of our parents," she said, jabbing a finger at Nya. It struck Lauren like one of the arrows she'd just shot. In this reality, Feli were considered lower than humans, and Susanne and Nya were siblings. She suddenly felt ashamed for all the things she'd said.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "Its just that in my dimension, Kai and Nya are brother and sister, my mother is dead-"

"What?" said a voice from behind her. Lauren turned around, and saw a version of Misako standing before her. However, this Misako had a staff in her hand, and she had a little boy by the hand. It was... Lloyd.

"I'm not your mother?" Misako said, bewildered. Lloyd rushed over to Lauren and hugged her, with a little voice he said, "You're not my big sis?" Lauren felt horrible. First she'd said all those things to Nya, now her mother appeared to be Misako and her brother was Lloyd.

Her heart skipped a beat.

In this reality, her mother was alive.


	30. Chapter 30: Mommy

Lauren set the crying Lloyd down, and ran to her supposed mother. The reason her father never wanted to talk about her mother, was because she was already married? Perhaps that wasn't the case, but she didn't care. Her mother was alive now. Lauren's arms wrapped around Misako. She began to cry harder than Lloyd had. The tears streamed down her face, yet Misako comforted her whispering, "You have no mother where you come from." Lauren sobbed her worries, even with the gazes of the other girls and Kai burning into her.

* * *

><p>"So... why is Lauren human again?" Jay was staring at the newly reborn girl that everyone had come to know and love. Kai pushed him away, and glared at this new Lauren. She wore a silver jacket and ripped jeans.<p>

"Who are you?" Kai growled, something didn't feel right. This girl wasn't even close to the intelligent and collected person that used to be the Silver Kunoichi of legend! For heavens sake, she had a lower rib-length top on, her hair was only as long as her collarbone, it was down too!

"I'm in the wrong place," Lauren snapped. "The name's Lauren, and obviously you know that! Anyway, could you just tell me how to get the heck out of here? Honestly Kai, if this is a joke, you and your little Feli gang aren't scaring me. The fake girls you're pretending to gawk at are not convincing at all! Ha, like they would ever even glance at you! You're Feli, you know, the people that aren't accepted anywhere but Ocelo." The guys' jaws practically fell to the floor, the girls even more so. Lauren stood up, and walked over to Susanne.

"See, this is definitely a hologram or something. My hand will go right-" She poked Susanne's shoulder, but to her surprise her hand didn't do as she thought.

"What?" Lauren muttered. She picked Kai up off the ground and stood him up. She prodded his hair, scowling.

"No ears," she said. Next, she turned him around and said, "No tail either!" Lauren growled, and shoved Kai to the side again.

"Where am I and who are you people?!" asked the young woman. Nobody answered, until Wu walked into the living room. Lauren stood breathless, as if time stood still. The old man stared back in bewilderment.

"Dad?" Lauren's voice trembled. The tough-girl act was washed away. Her father was standing before her. Wu stepped up to her, and took a lock of her hair in his hand. He smiled.

"What did you do to your hair?" her father asked. Lauren tried to speak, but all that she could say was, "Mommy misses you so much, so does little Lloyd." Jay pushed his way into the conversation.

"Uh, what's your mother's name again?" he asked with a half-smile. Lauren didn't say anything, she just stared at her somehow revived father, hoping this wasn't a dream.

She remembered the pain and suffering that her family felt when her father was taken away by the Tiger Soldiers. He sacrificed himself for the village they had called home. She was only eight when it happened, when her father was supposedly dead. This was her scar that could never heal. Now she wasn't so sure, seeing as though her dad was standing right in front of her.

Then she remembered that letter. Just that year, she'd received a letter from him. "Do not fear. I am very much alive. You will see me again. In our world, or another." That letter. Was she in another world? Was this where her father went all those years ago?

"Dad," Lauren said again. "What happened? Where are we? Is this the Tiger Soldier base? If these are my friends, we can take them! I'll get you out of here! We can finally go back home as a family! Lloyd is going to be so happy to see you! He's never known you, so why not come with me?" Lauren smiled at the thought of a happy family reunion. However, Wu's happy expression faded, and his hands fell to hers. A small tear formed at the edge of his eye.

"I... I am not your father," the old man whispered. It took a moment for Lauren to process it. But she had been tricked. These weren't her friends! They had no intention of helping her! Where was she? Springing backwards, Lauren's gaze swept across the room of confused people. She tried to grab her bow, but there wasn't any weapon to get a hold of. Her eyes quickly flitted to a pair of katanas on the floor. Quickly picking them up, Lauren aimed the blades at the impostors.

"You led me to believe you were the man I only knew as a child! How could you do that to me?!" she cried, anger swelling inside of her. Being tricked was her least favorite thing. Ever. These people were going to tell her where her friends were, and this old man was going to be her father. He had to be, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

><p>"Well, now that we know your backstory, why don't we go back to the Academy?" asked a chipper Nya. "I mean, you may be here for a while, so you might as well get to know the place where you'll be staying?"<p>

Lauren was finally calm. She'd come to terms with the fact that she was in an alternate dimension. Her mother in this realm was... Misako. That was the only thing that weirded her out. Uncle Garmadon was married to her back home, and Lloyd was their son.

"You go ahead," her mother said as she took Lloyd's hand. "I'll go back home, and you can go to the Academy again. I should probably stay away from here now that Tiger Soldiers have been spotted here. Bye, honey, see you later." With that, Misako and Lloyd set out, and she followed her "friends" into a city.


	31. Chapter 31: Flipside

The Academy dorm the five were staying in was like nothing Lauren had ever seen. Everything was in order, except for her section of the room.

"Yeah, um, our Lauren is a little... grungy," Susanne muttered. Lauren sighed, and got straight to work, she picked up every little thing until all that was left was to clean the floor. She held out her hand, and waited for the broom to appear in her hand. Nothing happened. She tried to summon it again. Still, nothing.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing?" Kaitlyn said in a shockingly sharp tone. Lauren put her hand down in defeat. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Well, I was trying to summon a simple broom, but it looks like I don't have any Silver Power in this dimension," Lauren replied, a slight moan edging her voice. She'd used her Silver Power as a crutch for quite a while now. She was going to have to get used to being powerless for a while.

In mid-thought, Nya had walked up to her, beaming. Lauren froze, wondering what she'd done.

"You. Have. Powers?!" Nya gasped. "Mages are so rare around here! I mean, usually there are a lot of swordsmen, and... Feli... but a mage is pretty uncommon! Oh, what is Silver Power?! Tell me!" Lauren smiled as she felt like Nya was a little five year old asking her parents every question imaginable. It reminded her of the Susanne back home. She began to explain the complexities and inner-workings of her powers, and the conversation slipped into her friends and family back home.

"Wait, so there are other versions of us, too?!" the scythe-wielder said. "That's amazing! What am I like?"

"You're Kai's little sister, who always tries to help out. In fact, you and the other girls are pretty close, along with me. Oh, and your older brother is extremely, _extremely _protective of you," Lauren explained with a smile. Nya had a smug grin on her face.

"You talk a lot about that Kai fellow. If he's at all like the one here, you aren't aiming in the right direction."

"What?! No, the Kai back home is very considerate and kind. That is when he's not being a stubborn mule!" Lauren laughed, and Nya joined in.

"Now that's the Kai I know!" she told her. Lauren didn't feel that far away from home anymore. However, the lifestyle of the other-dimensional Lauren wouldn't do, so she got back to work cleaning, while talking to Nya at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! This is amazing!" Lauren squealed. "Now, um, I want some sushi!" Lauren had figured out how to use her new powers. She was summoning left and right, having a good time. However, the others were getting tired of the mess.<p>

"Okay, I think that's enough," Lily growled.

"C'mon, I'm having too much fun!" Lauren said back. Finally, Lily dragged the laughing Lauren into the girls' bedroom. The new version of the Silver Kunoichi almost immediately stopped in disgust. The bed that was hers was just too nice. Well, this wouldn't be any challenge. After all, Lauren was the master of getting things messy. Now if only she could find the best thing for these kinds of situations.

_Easy. Of course I can get a guy to buy me a drink_, she thought. _The people here are idiots. Well, except for my dad, but that's not the point._ Lauren walked out where the new version of the Feli back home was in the living room. She walked up, and worked some fake tears.

"No. Why do these things happen to me...?" Lauren whispered, making the figure turn around. She immediately realized her mistake.

_Oh... no_, thought Lauren. It was Kai. This could be a little more difficult, but Lauren wasn't one to give up. She stood up, and tried to put on an angry yet tearing face.

"What're you looking at?" she whimpered. After a moments pause, Kai raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"You okay?" he finally said. Lauren had the fish, now she just had to reel it in. She put out one last angry expression, until she pretended to give in to her tears.

"No!" she cried. "I... I was so happy my father was alive! But, now I have no dad again! I seriously want to kill him right now! And... Oh, who am I kidding?! I can't put on this tough guy act anymore!" Lauren broke down on the ground. As she opened her eyes, she saw Kai's outstretched hand.

"Have you eaten yet?" Kai asked, concern and suspicion clearly in his voice and expression. Lauren shook her head, and she took his hand. Kai helped her up, and led her outside.

"I know a great place right down in the village. We can clear this up there," he said, using his sword to create a motorcycle out of nowhere.

"Woah," Lauren breathed as she got on. This was the craziest day ever, so not much surprised her all too much.

The motorcycle wasn't exactly her speed. She preferred to go by jet, since it was what everybody used to get around, at least back home. At least the ride was smooth and quick. Hopping off the bike, Kai rolled his eyes at the suddenly chipper mood Lauren was in. Quickly realizing her sudden shift in emotion, she tried to play it cool and frowned again.

"You ready?" Kai asked with a sigh at the end. Lauren knew she was failing fast, so she tried to pull off sad eyes. She didn't know if it worked or not, but she followed Kai in anyway.


End file.
